Nunca es tarde para cambiar
by Joypad Console
Summary: Cuttercloud es un pegaso de coloración blanca y azul semejante al del propio cielo, y un orgulloso miembro de la administración climatológica de Equestria. Siendo su marca la de un cúmulo regando un campo de cultivo, quiere usar su talento para acabar con el hambre en todo el reino, y que haya alimento donde un potro no tenga nada que llevarse al estómago. Pero entonces, un día...
1. Prólogo

**_La esperanza vuela_**

Faltaba poco para el invierno, y el joven alado estaba supervisando que los nimbos llovieran de forma equilibrada. Se estaba tomando su función muy en serio, pues en el pueblo apartado como en el que se encontraba ahora, esa útima cosecha de temporada era importante, ya que la necesitaban para poder soportar meses de nevadas con fuerte tendencia a cortar las principales vías de comunicación.

Cuando un zona es muy propensa a la magia, esta puede concentrarse en fosas subterráneas, y se canaliza para manifestarse físicamente. Pero si no dispone de una salida a modo de válvula, la presión hace que estalle hacía el exterior violéntamente a temperaturas muy altas, en un efecto conocido como "volcán de magia".

No hacía falta volar para ver el humo mágico vaporizándose, indicando que en la montaña de la que surgía estaba ocurriendo eso, lo cual era visible por los habitantes de la zona, e incluso los unicornios dedicados al estudio de la magia lo encontraban fascinante. Se había enviado un grupo para suavizar el impacto ambiental del volcán, cosa que ya se había logrado con éxito en otras ocasiones. Esto se conseguía gracias a la colaboración de los perros diamante, que excavaban manuálmente las fugas de presión para que esta no llegara a niveles violentos. Sin embargo, estaban teniendo problemas dada la antigüedad de la montaña, cuya formación mineral constaba de componentes dificiles de tunelar.

Pero a pesar de que las contínuas inspecciones indicaban que habría tiempo de sobra para terminar, no fué así...

El sonido de una fuerte explosión llamó la atención de Cuttercloud, que al levantar la mirada miró con asombro como, desde un lado de la montaña, se formaba una gigantesca fuente natural que dejaba caer un torrente de magia en un estado entre gaseoso y líquido, llegando a parar en una lago. No había motivo para estar preocupado, en pocas horas la concentración mágica se diluiría tanto en el aire como en el agua, y la única consecuencia sería que ahora en la montaña habría una cueva tan grande, que un dragón podría utilizarla como nido.

Fué entonces cuando desde su posición en las alturas se dió cuenta de que las cosas se veían agitadas en el pueblo, de modo que se apresuró a reunirse en la plaza central con la nerviosa muchedumbre. Al llegar vió como el equipo de excavación terminaba de informar al alcalde de la situación actual, así como de la urgencía reflejada en sus rostros. Apresurado pero manteniendo la calma, el dirigente de la comunidad se dirigió a los habitantes desde la tribuna:

-¡No hay tiempo para formalismos. El volcán no supondrá ningún peligro, pero todavía hay perros y ponies terrestres atrapados en las próximidades, de modo que todo el personal autorizado para emergencias debe reunirse de inmediato en el campamento base para recibir instrucciones!-

Durante un segundo, los murmullos de preocupación se apagaron. Y a continuación, cada pony, pegaso, unicornio, perro, grifo, e incluso algún que otro dragón pequeño que estaba de paso, se dirigió a realizar una tarea que contribuyera a ayudar, aún por pequeña que fuera. En medio de todo esto ¿que podía hacer nuestro escueto protagonista? quedarse en el pueblo era perder el tiempo, pues mirando a su alrededor observaba como todo funcionaba como un preciso mecanismo de relojería. Tampoco necesitaba volver a su puesto, sabía que el próximo viento estaba planeado para la noche y los nimbos no se moverían de donde los había dejado. La opción que quedaba era dirigirse al campamento base de la excavación.

El caos allí reinante contrastaba con la organización cuasimecánica de la plaza. De fondo, se escuchaba una banda sonora de retumbos, explosiones y siseos. A pesar de que ya hubiera una fuga de escape para la presión, esta no era lo bastante grande, y en sus cercanías se estaban formando peligrosos geyseres. Afortunádamente, se había logrado establecer un perímetro de seguridad para poner a salvo a los miembros que se rescataban, así como su posterior traslado a una improvisada enfermería.

Mirando a su alrededor, Cuttercloud se fijó en un perro diamante que al parecer estaba dando indicaciones y enviando pegasos y grifos a volar por la zona. Algo nervioso, se acercó para indicar su utilidad.

-Soy de la administración climatológica, he venido a ofrecer asistencia aérea.- se presentó.  
-¡Pony, perro, faltan, busca!- dijo el canino agitando la mano en dirección a la montaña mientras rapidamente pasaba a otro pegaso y le repetía lo mismo.

El tiempo apremiaba como para quedarse a preguntar detalles, así que Cuttercloud tendría que preguntar la descripción de los desaparecidos a alguien allí arriba. De modo que emprendió el vuelo buscando alguna referencia desde la que seguir a continuación, cuando una voz familiar sonó detrás suya.

-¡Cutter, eras el único que faltaba por venir!- uno de sus compañeros de oficio le recibía, mientras el superior al cargo explicaba el plan de acción.

-Muy bien equipo, se ha conseguido evacuar a casi todo el mundo salvo a una yegua y un perro diamante que no han sido localizados en los sectores registrados- El sonido de una ligera explosión le exigió una pausa momentánea. -Falta por registrar la zona cercana a la cascada que se ha formado, de modo que nos dividiremos en grupos de 3 componentes. No solo debemos abarcar terreno, sino que, de ser necesario, uno de esos 3 deberá estar disponible para pedir refuerzos ¿alguna duda?-  
-¿De cuanto tiempo disponemos?- preguntó uno entre la pequeña multitud.  
-Lo peor ya ha pasado, sobra decir que extremeis la precaución con los chorros si no quereis llevaros una buena quemadura.-

Unos minutos después, nuestro personaje blanquiazul registraba la zona designada, junto a un grifo cuya vista de águila favorecería la búsqueda, y una robusta compañera que pudiera cargar con alguien en caso de ser necesario. Cuttercloud haría las veces de auxiliar médico.

Lo que parecía una situación controlada empezaba a ser preocupante, dado que no había rastro de los desaparecidos restantes y el sol comenzaba a caer, no podían permitirse cancelar las ráfagas de viento de esa, dado que el resultado de la cosecha dependía del horario climatológico designado, por lo que habría que detener la búsqueda hasta el día siguiente, reduciendo las posibilidades de poner a salvo a las víctimas. Todos se empezaban a desesperar ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada mientras el astro rey se ocultaba en el horizonte, y entonces la bengala brilló.

-¡Allí, justo en el resquicio bajo la cascada!- señalaba el grifo.

Llevaban atrapados allí todo este tiempo, pero nadie podía verlos porque había demasiada luminosidad entre el torrente de magia líquida y los rayos solares que se reflejaban en ella. Al desaparecer estos últimos, se pudo apreciar una brillante señal de SOS exáctamante debajo del punto por el que se iniciaba el vertido, gracias a que los perros diamante siempre tenían la costumbre de llevar una piedra preciosa en sus bolsillos. El grifo fué raudo a informar de la situación y traer consigo ayuda para transportar a los dos miembros, dado que no esperaban encontrarlos tan cerca el uno del otro. Con cuidado, Cuttercloud y la fornida transportista volaron lo mas cerca posible de terreno sólido para evitar el contacto con el líquido, cuya temperatura se iba volviendo sofocante a medida que se acercaban a la improvisada plataforma donde estaban la asustada pony y el perro.

-Dolooor, rotooo- se lamentaba dolorosamente el can, con una extremidad delantera sobre el hombro izquierdo.  
-Tranquilo, solo está dislocado, te pondrás bien en cuanto llegues a la enfermería- le tranquilizaba Cuttercloud al tiempo que lo colocaba para ser transportado, mientras la grandullona tranquilizaba a la joven.

-Y... ¿se puede saber como acabasteis aquí?- le preguntaba el auxiliar médico a la pony terrestre momentos después, mientras ambos esperaban a que llegara un transporte capaz de cargar con ella hasta el perímetro de seguridad.  
-Habíamos encontrado un depósito de sedimento blando para poder hacer otro túnel, el cuál llegaría a la fuente de presión con mayor facilidad que el que ya estaba en progreso. Pero entonces todo empezó a temblar, y apenas tuvimos algunos segundos en dejarnos caer desde la apertura para evitar que el torrente nos diera de pleno. Si él no llega a sujetarme en la caída, yo...- su voz empezaba a apagarse, ahogada mientras se le formaban lágrimas en la base de los ojos.

Mientras Cuttercloud la consolaba, ambos escucharon un crujido sobre sus cabezas y alzaron la mirada súbitamente. Una fisura se estaba abriendo paso para aumentar el tamaño de la cascada, y cuando un peñasco cayó en trayectoria por delante de ellos, el pegaso no tuvo mas remedio que tomar la decisión de buscar otro sitio en el que esperar al equipo de rescate. No tenía un cuerpo atlético, el peso de la pony no podía compararse a la ligereza de las nubes con las que solía trabajar, lo que provocaba no solo un tránsito lento, sino además descendente. Sabía que a ese paso no llegarían lejos, pero al menos ya no había peligro inmediato, y mientras volaba con la piedra a un lado y la magía líquida al otro, pudo divisar a los refuerzos llegando a lo lejos.

Había sido un día agotador, no veía el momento de echarse sobre un cúmulo blando y cerrar los ojos... ¡cuando de repente el viento nocturno llegó y una violenta ráfaga desplazó a Cuttercloud a la abrasadora magia! Apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar de dolor antes de que ambos se estrellaran en el suelo, con la imagen de un brote vegetal enfrente suya antes de que se hiciera la oscuridad.


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Mi asquerosa rutina_**

Ese dolor tan familiar lo despertó. Como cada amanecer, empezaba de la misma forma, retorciéndose aquejado por haberse vuelto a girar sobre su herida en sueños. Y como cada vez que esto le ocurría, rememoraba aquél fatídico momento de su pasado. Una herida producida por magia no era algo que tuviera un tratamiento establecido, debido a la forma particular en que esta afectaba, así como la propia fuente de la que surgiera.

Siete años después del incidente, Cuttercloud se levantaba de la cama y sus cascos hacían eco por la modesta casa, mientras se dirigía al baño. Cada amanecer se había vuelto una lucha contra el sufrimiento y el pesar cuando, al lavarse la cara, veía como su ala izquierda abría el grifo. Porque entonces siempre terminaba girando instintívamente la cabeza hacia el flanco derecho, y la realidad le despertaba dúramente. De su ala diestra solo quedaba un muñón que apenas podía mover un poco, y que evitaba hacerlo debido al dolor que le ocasionaba.

A la pony terrestre, la abrasión le dejó cicatrices por el lado derecho del lomo, pero su impacto visual no era nada comparado al shock que el pegaso tuvo que afrontar, al recuperar el conocimiento en la enfermería. Abriendo los ojos y viendo la tristeza en los de sus compañeros, Cuttercloud había dirigido confundido la mirada, hacía lo que pensaba era un miembro dormido, donde en desesperación, no encontró nada. Esa noche, los vientos de otoño ahogaron sus llantos.

Durante la rehabilitación, las cosas no fueron tan mal. Se había hecho a la idea de que su vida ahora sería como la de un pony terrestre, y todavía era capaz de encargarse de las labores administrativas, de hecho había convertido el ala que le quedaba en un extremidad de bastante precisión, con la que podía realizar tareas en las que unas pezuñas resultaban incómodas. Pero pasaron los años...

No podía volar, tampoco podía igualar la fuerza física de un pony terrestre. Estaba atrapado en un límite entre ambos estilos de vida como si de un ave enjaulada se tratase. Tiempo después, decidió que no podía afrontar más la situación, y cambió su residencia en el centro del pueblo por una pequeña granja lo mas alejada posible del bullicio, desde donde continuaría realizando sus funciones. Sabía que no se lo negarían, le concedían muchos favores por su condición de lisiado. No era un heroe de guerra, solo podían sentir pena ante alguien que no se merecía estar en ese estado. Y Cuttercloud odiaba eso, y empezó a odiar a los que hacían eso.

Solo había 3 cosas que lo ayudaban a sobrellevar su actual vida: trabajar el papeleo o la granja por la mañana, estudiar filosofía por la tarde, y emborracharse hasta bien entrada la noche.

La entrada principal de la casa sonó con un ritmo tímido, lo que anunciaba al repartidor del periódico. Entre el tiempo que Cuttercloud tardó en secarse y llegar a abrir la puerta, solo atisbó a ver como el carromato despegaba para digirirse rumbo al pueblo. La útima vez que se lo entregaron en persona, una fulminante mirada hizo entender que no quería tratar con nadie fuera de ningún ámbito que le requiriera de forma primordial. Cerrando la puerta con agresividad, el pegaso se dirigió a la cocina, donde desplegó la prensa sobre la mesa mientras desayunaba.

"_Anarquía en la boda real, los prometidos salvan el día_" mostraba el titular de primera página, acompañado de una foto en la que se mostraba a la feliz pareja, las 2 gobernantes principales del reino, y 6 yeguas desconocidas, al parecer una de ellas familiar cercano del novio.

Pasando de leer el artículo en detalle, Cuttercloud avanzó a la siguiente página.  
"_Reportaje de la invasión a Canterlot_", siguiente página.  
"_Imágenes de los daños en la capital_", siguiente página.  
"_¿Donde estuvo la princesa Luna durante la crisis?_", el periódico terminó siendo arrojado al cubo de la basura, después de comprobar como todo su contenido giraría en torno al tema. Incluso las previsiones meteorológicas estaban siendo influenciadas por el evento del día anterior, cancelando todas las lluvias durante una semana para que se pudiera asegurar toda la zona circundante al castillo.

El resto del día transcurrió sin nada más revelante, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Dejando escapar un gruñido, Cuttercloud contemplaba el vacío del armario de cocina donde guardaba la sidra, sirviéndose el medio vaso restante de la última botella que le quedaba. Mañana, tendría que ir a la droguería desde muy temprano para comprar con el menor bullicio posible. Le iba a costar pegar ojo, y eso significaría que se levantaría de peor humor de lo habitual...


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Nubarrones**_

Alforjas, monedero y una carreta pequeña. A medida que Cuttercloud tomaba la senda principal hacía el pueblo, meditaba para sí mismo sobre un monólogo en base a la variedad de personas que pueden llegar a pasar por el mismo punto a lo largo del tiempo. Esta era una de sus maneras de obligarse a mantener la vista en el suelo, pues era incapaz de mirar el cielo sin entristecerse cuando la melancolía le invadía. Después de un rato de caminata, divisó los edificios altos asomando por la colina, así como la cima de la montaña donde antaño tuvo lugar el trágico suceso. El sol apenas se empezaba a divisar por el horizonte, y el silencio que en breve sería reemplazado por sus habitantes desperezándose, hacía pensar que en ese momento, el tiempo se había parado para bostezar.

Dentro de la tienda, una dependienta aspiraba el olor de su taza de café, entre sorbos, para evitar que los ojos se le siguieran cerrando por el sueño, cuando el tintineo de las campanillas de la puerta llegó a sus oídos.

-Todavía no hemos recibido el pedido diario de huevos.- dijo la yegua después de un educado bostezo.

Pasando por alto ese detalle, el pegaso blanquiazul se tomó la libertad de curiosear por los pasillos del pequeño emporio, en busca de algún artículo que pudiera dársele de capricho. Un antojo de zarzamoras le llevó a poner un tarro de los grandes en la cesta con ruedas suministrada en recepción, con vistas a un batido. Esto último le recordó que le quedaba poca leche, así que se dirigió a la zona de lacteos, donde aprovechó para agenciarse tambien un queso, que acompañaría perfecto con morapio en la cena. En estas que estaba recogiendo botellas de vino y la sidra, cuando una voz se dirigió a él acompañado del sonido de unos cascos.

-En la oficina dicen que asistirás a la fiesta.- le comunicó un conocido del trabajo.

-Yo nunca asisto a eventos, dudarlo después de tanto tiempo me indica que careceis de seriedad.- dijo el pegaso de camino a la caja registradora.

-Se cree que esta vez sería la excepción, con la jubilación del jefe y tu homena...- una mirada de profundo odio lo hizo interrumpirse intimidado.

-Atrévete a decirlo, vamos ¡dame una razón para romperte el morro y alegrarme el día!- bufó Cuttercloud con un resoplido que hizo asomar a una preocupada dependienta por la esquina del pasillo.

Avergonzado al ver como le había hecho enfadar, bajó la cabeza arrepentido en un silencio casi sepulcral, interrumpido por los cascos de Cuttercloud al pasar los artículos por el mostrador. Agobiado por la bilis, el pegaso hechó un largo trago de una botella de sidra al salir, ante varias miradas de desaprobación de los padres que guiaban a sus pequeños potros al colegio. Asqueado y con el aliento sabiéndole a manzana fermentada, el pegaso abandonó el pueblo, tomando la carretera mientras estallaba el recipiente vacío contra el pabellón.

El viaje de vuelta se le estaba haciendo algo más largo por el mal humor, aunque quizás tuviera más que ver con cargar el peso de la compra. Mientras cruzaba el puente, se tomó un descanso para refrescarse el gaznate.

-Shoo Be Doo...- recitaba Cuttercloud mirando el agua, en un tono ligéramente ebrio.

-_Shoo..._\- se escuchó débilmente por debajo de la estructura.

-Seas quien seas, como me estés gastando una broma, haré que te comás el barro que hay al fondo del río.- dijo el pegaso después de suspirar enfadado, bajando por una de las cuestas a los lados del puente.

-_Shoo..._-

Aquel no estaba siendo un día con mucha luz, los nubarrones grisáceos tapaban la luminosidad del astro rey, confiriendo a los alrededores una capa de penumbra que dejaba unas sombras bastante oscuras. Incapaz de distinguir nada a pesar de forzar la vista, Cuttercloud empezaba a acrecentar su mal humor mientras las burbujas de sidra le hacían cosquillas al subirse a la cabeza. Apoyando un casco en la pared de roca moldeada, el pegaso solo atisbaba a ver la otra entrada del túnel debido a la falta de luz.

-¡Estás llevando mi paciencia al límite, como no te muestres, me voy y que te ayude el próximo que pase por aquí!- Entonces notó como unas extremidades equinas le sujetaban con flacas fuerzas la pata delantera derecha. Al bajar la mirada, Cuttercloud logró discernir un par de ojos en los que se podía entender la petición de ayuda de quien había encontrado.

Cargando al sujeto con dificultad, ambos llegaron hasta quedar al descubierto, donde Cuttercloud quedó sorprendido ante el aspecto de quien fuera la persona que estaba ayudando. No fué la negrura de su pelaje lo que llamó su atención, sino los colmillos, los hoyuelos de las patas, las alas translúcidas... Cuttercloud se había quedado con la boca abierta ante el desconcierto. El sonido de un truendo lo sacó del trance, advirtiéndole que esa noche habría un aguacero. Odiaba a la gente, pero no por ello iba a negarle ayuda a alguien desamparado, aunque solo fuera para tener la conciencia tranquila hasta que pudiera echarlo de su casa cuando se recuperara. Con bastante dificultad, puso al debil sujeto en el carro, partiendo al hogar con las primeras gotas mojando la tierra. Para cuando llegaron a la granja, el sol ya daba los últimos minutos del atardecer.

Rodeando la pequeña casa, Cuttercloud tiró de la carreta hacia la cocina por la puerta trasera. Cargando con el incosciente desconocido, consiguió llegar hasta el salón, donde lo acomodó en la zona acolchada debajo de la ventana. No presentaba heridas, tampoco síntomas de alguna enfermedad, solo se veía debil. Debía llevar días sin comer, a juzgar por el estado en el que se veía. Ahora que podía observar mejor, el pegaso se fijó en un pequeño detalle que asomaba por la frente entre aquella larga crin. Un cuerno. No podía deducir que tipo de especie equestre era esa, jamás había oído hablar de nada similar, aunque al menos llegó a la conclusión de que debía tratarse de una yegua, a juzgar por la feminidad de sus rasgos. El ruido de su propio estómago le recordó que era hora de cenar. Unos minutos después, en la mesa del salón había 2 cuencos de sopa de verduras, impregnando la sala de un apetitoso olor. Pero el único movimiento visible del paciente, era el de su respiración, al ritmo de un sueño inalterable. Quizas al día siguiente se despertaría recuperada por descansar en un sitio decente, así que con indiferencia, Cuttercloud se terminó la cena de ambos, y subió las escaleras al dormitorio después de fregar... sujetando una botella con el ala.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Primeras impresiones**_

* * *

Abrió los ojos y buscó el reloj de la mesilla de noche. La hora antes del desayuno. Nada nuevo, salvo por el hecho de que estaba hospedando un poni desconocido de una raza desconocida, cosa que le daba... pereza, mucha pereza. "Asqueroso muñón inútil" maldecía mientras el dolor de la herida terminaba de despertarlo. No le apetecía trabajar el campo en las circunstancias actuales, así que se tomaría el día libre en cuanto terminara con el papeleo que planeaba recibir en un rato.

Bajando los peldaños de las escaleras con desgana, contemplaba como la famélica visitante seguía de la misma forma en la que la había dejado la noche anterior. Acercándose con pensamientos pesimistas, se quitó un peso de encima al comprobar que todavía seguía respirando, pues ya se imaginaba llamando a las autoridades públicas y todo el lío que eso traería consigo. Para no malgastar comida, esta vez decidió hacer desayuno solo para sí mismo, y ya si eso consideraría repetir la faena al mediodía.

Mas no había sacado la leche de la nevera, cuando la puerta principal sonó en un reclamo. Cuttercloud esperaba al cartero de siempre, aunque se encontró con alguien diferente: su jefe. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pisaba la oficina, que lo primero que le llamó la atención fué como la edad se había establecido en la cara de aquel pegaso.

-A ver si adivino, vienes a echarme la bronca por la que monté ayer en la tienda.- dijo Cuttercloud con una ceja levantada.

-Mientras cumplas con tus funciones, lo que hicieras cuando no estés trabajando me importaba un rábano. Y hablando de rábanos...- se acercó a la mesa, donde puso una medalla con el dibujo de varias hortalizas sobre los informes de clima y horarios meteorológicos, que había decidido traerle en un último gesto profesional. Seguídamente, depositó una bolsa bastante grande llena de bollos, galletas y dulces. -Mi esposa te manda su regalo anual, su cosecha de frutas silvestres debe su éxito a tus horarios.-

-Entonces ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta anual.-

-"Solo hago mi trabajo como se me exige"- resoplaba resignado el jubilado. -Supongo que eres consciente de que ahora estoy retirado. Espero que el próximo año seas respetuoso con mi sucesora, ella no tendrá tanta paciencia al no conocerte desde hace años.-

Con ambos intercambiando una respetuosa despedida, el pegaso mayor se dirigió al exterior. Mirando hacia atrás, esperó a que Cuttercloud cerrara la puerta. Entonces pudo extender sus alas y emprender el vuelo, sabiendo como eso le afectaba al que podía haber sido quien ahora ocupara su puesto. Había pocas cosas en las que todavía se pudieran encontrar restos de felicidad para Cuttercloud. Esa enorme bolsa de dulces horneados era una de ellas, llena del amor y cariño que solo aquella señora sabía otorgarles cuando cocinaba para alguien que le importaba.

Aspirando profundamente el olor de los bollos al abrir la bolsa, la fragancia inundó toda la estancia cual panaderia minutos después de la apertura. Cuttercloud no pudo evitar sonreir ante aquel torrente de dulzura, trotando de buen humor a por la leche que se había dejado antes de atender la puerta. Mas lo que vió a la vuelta lo devolvió a su humor de costumbre, sino incluso peor.

Sentada a la mesa con la boca abierta, la oscura figura se inclinaba sobre los dulces en un amago de la intención de zampárselos. En menos de lo que tardó en empezar a babear, se encontró derribada en el suelo, observando los bufidos furiosos del pegaso. Haciendo caso a su instinto de supervivencia, se arrastró como pudo hacía atrás hasta que su lomo encontró la pared, tanteando los lados en busca de una salida sin apartar la vista de Cuttercloud, aterrada. A ella todo esto le pareció un instante, pero el equino blanquiazul observó como el momento transcurría con una lentitud que delataba la debilidad de la visitante. Estaba tan flaca de fuerzas que no podía levantarse, apenas podía elevar las agujereades extremidades por encima del cuello sin apoyarlas en la puerta, mucho menos para girar el pomo de la cerradura. Ahora que estaba consciente, podía escuchar como jadeaba de hambre y debilidad...

Hecha un ovillo por el miedo, la extraña yegua atisbó a ver como el huraño le acercaba un par de magdalenas y se apartaba para hacerle entender que no había peligro, procediendo a acercarse a los bollos y abrir los labios tímidamente, aspirando con suavidad. Cuttercloud no salía de su asombro al ver como, de aquellos productos, era drenada una especie de aura que al parecer estaba siendo consumida por aquel ser. Unos segundos después, cuando le pareció que había terminado, se acercó con la misma prudencia que hizo a la rescatada pegarse a la pared, emitiendo un siseo como el de una serpiente acorralada. Ignorando el sonido pero con precaución, el pegaso agarró una de las magdalenas y pegó un mordisco. El sabor no habia cambiado en absoluto, tampoco la textura, ninguna de sus propiedades parecía haber sido alterada en absoluto. Y sin embargo, tenía la sensación de estar comiéndo un producto industrial cocinado en la cadena de cocina de una gran manufacturadora. Bueno, al menos no tendría que preocuparse de tirarlos a la basura.

Llamando la atención de la oscura equina, le hizo observar como llevaba el ala al interior de la bolsa, de la que extrajo una galleta. Lentamente, dirigió el crujiente en dirección cercana a la desconocida, deteniéndose enfrente de sus ojos de desconfianza. Estuvieron intercambiando la mirada durante lo que parecio un momento muy largo, hasta que la invitada repitió el gesto que hizo con las magdalenas, volviendo Cuttercloud a llevarse el snack a la boca cuando esta hubo terminado. Relajando la tensión del momento, el pegaso tiró un poco de la silla mas próxima a la que se estaba usando antes, acomodándose en esa última y extrayendo algunos dulces variados mientras tomaba algo de la leche que había traido. Mientras hacía esto, se aseguraba de que la extraña le viera, y volvió a extender el último ante ella. Todavía con dudas, la sombría yegua llegó hasta la mesa y terminó acompañándole en el desayuno. Aunque los bollos ahora no le hacían sentir una fugaz felicidad, esta fué sustituida por una compañía que mostraba conciencia de sí mismo, cosa que no podía decir de una mascota que podría haber adoptado cuando quisiese...


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Apetito**_

* * *

-Ten, hazlo como te he enseñado y podrás seguir absorbiendo dulces- dijo Cuttercloud a la invitada mientras le pasaba un plumero.

Aunque solo había pasado un día desde que compartieron mesa por primera vez, el saco de los bollos ya estaba casi vacío. La misteriosa yegua solo encontraba sustento en estos, aún a pesar de que al pegaso no se le daba mal la cocina. Había intentado repetir los ingredientes y hasta las recetas. Pero no conseguía imbuir a sus productos de lo que fuera que conseguía apaciguar el hambre de ella. Había considerado en profundidad expulsarla ahora que se veía capaz de viajar de vuelta a su casa u otro destino, pero quería saber de que especia era... mentira, era consciente de que se engañaba a sí mismo con esa excusa para no aceptar que le gustaba su compañía.

Con ella no se sentía acomplejado, el hecho de que pareciera muda y tuviera una expresión de no comprender del todo en el que se encontraba, conseguía despertar la simpatía del pegaso. Había demostrado ser capaz de aprender cosas como cualquier pony, lo que denotaba que precísamente no era tonta; y sin embargo, mostraba los rasgos de una personalidad tan genérica, que en ocasiones podría pasar por un autómata. Esto confundía a Cuttercloud cuando le pillaba de improviso, pues no sabía como sentirse, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que al menos de esa forma no tenía que preocuparse de que le viera como un lisiado.

-Mientras limpias un poco, yo estaré fuera haciendo unos... _¿recados?, _si eso, recados. Puedes servirte de la bolsa si te entra la gusa, volveré al mediodía... ¿estás entendiendo mis palabras?- Cuttercloud enarcaba una ceja excéptico.

La misteriosa yegua asintió con la cabeza, con indiferencia.

-¿Estás segura?-

Vió como repetía el gesto.

-Espero que no estés asintiendo como los perros cuando les dicen tonterías-

La duda le fué contestada con la invitada agitando su crin en un ladeo, dando a entender su negación ante esto.

Cuttercloud repasaba mentálmente su plan de acción para aquel día, a medida que ponía rumbo en dirección al pueblo. Tenía que ir a a biblioteca local e indagar que era aquella yegua ¿una raza, una maldición, un ser surgido de a saber donde? encontraba en esta duda una fascinación con la que se regocijaba desenmarañando sus hilos. De momento había aprendido que se dejaba llevar por el hambre con mucha facilidad, y que esta podía debilitarle en poco tiempo, por lo que requería consumir algunas raciones mas que la propia equivalencia de su dieta. Había calculado que le quedaban bastantes bollos para llegar a la noche, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para tomar el pequeño desvío por el que se estaba internando después de una hora de caminata, entrando en los jardines silvestres que rodeaban una casa grande.

Cuando la puerta se abrió unos segundos después de llamar, ambos pegasos quedaron sorprendidos de una forma incómodamente cómica. El ex-jefe, por recibir al pony que menos espereba con el delantal de su mujer puesto mientras cocinaba el desayuno, y Cuttercloud intentando no ruborizarse al ver una de las pocas personas que respetaba en semejante atuendo. Lo peor de todo, es que esto se acrecentaba por el contraste que marcaba el color rosa de la prenda frente al tono marrón chocolate del jubilado. Cinco minutos después, una pony terrestre de color pastel bajaba por las escaleras hasta el recibidor, todavía con los rulos y la bata de dormir puestos. No se molestó en disimular su felicidad al ver a ambos pegasos a la mesa, incómodos mientras intentaban olvidar la vergonsoza situación de hace unos momentos.

-¡Cuttercloud, han pasado siglos desde la última vez que te ví! ¿donde se había metido la joven promesa todo este tiempo?- exclamaba de emoción la señora mientras abrazaba con fuerza al joven blanquiazul.

-E...Estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos personales, señora High- a pesar de que le hacía daño en la herida, la candidez de aquel gesto compensaba el dolor.

Una agradable sonrisa se perfilaba en el rostro del señor High mientras este servía café y magdalenas en la bandeja de su señora, con esta última dirigiéndose al baño a peinarse. A pesar de que sus 2 hijos habían volado del nido hace tiempo, la casa todavía reflejaba la calidez familiar que sus anfitriones compartían gustósamente con las visitas.

-Dime que no estás aquí porque te han multado con trabajos a la comunidad- bromeaba el señor High mientras servía café en la taza de Cuttercloud, acercándole la leche y uno de los productos horneados. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando de su retiro.

-Lo cierto es que necesitaba saber un pequeño detalle.- dijo antes de incarle el diente al mullido bollo. ¡Ahí estaba la sensación que estaba buscando! bueno, no tan intensa como a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero era un principio. -He intentado hornearme algunos dulces, pero creo que me falta un ingrediente, o a mi cocina le pasa algo, no estoy seguro-

-¿Me estás diciendo que, conociéndote como te conozco, te has tomado la molestia de venir por un asunto tan trivial? Creo que estás ocultando algo- el señor High no sabía si reir o sospechar

-Ay Cargo, como ahora tambien tenga que soportar tu afición a las novelas de misterio por la mañana, te juro que acabas durmiendo en la habitación de los niños- le reprochó su esposa mientras tomaba sitio en la mesa. Con el tintineo de las cucharas agitando el azucar durante un momento, Cuttercloud esperó educádamente ante de insistir en su pregunta.

-No hay ningún secreto, solo sigue la receta y disfruta de la sonrisa de la persona a la que se lo prepares, no hay nada como el entusiasmo de un comensal cuando te levantas muy temprano a prepararle el desayuno- dijo la avispada ama de casa mientras miraba a su marido, recogiendo el delantal de la silla.

-S...Sabes que tengo la costumbre de levantarme temprano desde siempre, algo tenía que hacer para distraerme mientras esperaba el periódico- dijo el señor High mientras ocultaba el rostro tras la publicacion de prensa, antes de que se pudiera verse ruborizado.

Y mientras Cuttercloud contemplaba la escena, se preguntaba con pesar si eso no se convertiría en otra de sus limitaciones...


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Sin palabras**_

* * *

Con las alforjas aprovisionadas de bollos, Cuttercloud retomaba la carretera al pueblo con los señores High a sus espaldas, despidiéndole desde el portal de la casa familiar. Junto al empeño en descubrir la raza de la inquilina que estaba hospedando en su propia granja, ahora se aglutinaba la preocupación de como iba a ser capaz de añadir el elemento X a la ecuación que suponía su cocina. Es decir ¿acaso aquello era posible? no había ningún elemento mágico en la fórmula, y hasta donde recordaba, ellos no tenían familiares cercanos que fueran unicornios. De alguna forma, los productos que cocinaban contenían algo sutil, lo cual era el principal y probáblemente único sustento de aquellla silenciosa yegua que había dejado al cargo de su propiedad. Muy bien, el pegaso se hizo a la idea de que supuéstamente lo que buscaba era, según la señora Highs, amor, cariño, o el nombre que le pareciera menos cursi.

Pero entonces, esto llevaba al problema de como iba a ser el capaz de cocinar así. ¿Como diantres se hacía eso? aquello empezaba a suponer bastante mas dificil de lo que había pensado en un principio. ¿Acaso valdría la pena todo este apuro? ¿De verdad le interesaba o convenía tomarse tantas molestias en una completa desconocida de la que, por no saber, no sabía el nombre siquiera? Aquello empezaba a suponerle todo un cacao mental, y además le producía una sensación rara en general, por lo que se despejó la cabeza mientras se internaba por las calles del pueblo. A la biblioteca; que era casi mediodía y quería intentar sacar algo en claro antes del anochecer.

-Una enciclopedia de la fauna reino y un atlas, por favor- indicaba Cuttercloud a la anciana encargada del edificio.

-¿Has dicho una enciCLOPedia de las fantasías del reino?- menos mal que a esa hora el lugar estaba vacío, y aun así le resultó bastante vergonzoso.

Una joven aprendiz que estaba organizando estanterías acudió a sacarle del apuro. -Lo siento, es que a veces se olvida de ajustar el audífono- dijo mientras llegaba a pasarle un libro y le señalaba una esquina. -Sección de geografía, dobla los mapas a su forma original cuando termines.-

Con una representación a escala de toda Equestria desplegada sobre la mesa, Cuttercloud procedía a marcar un radio de probable alcance en base a los alrededores del pueblo, mientras la enciclopedia servía de referencia en un atril a su izquierda, pasando las ojas con su ala restante.

-¿No teneis una edición más reciente? este tomo solo tiene registradas a nuestras 2 monarcas principales como únicos alicornios.- preguntaba el pegaso a la aprendiz desde su posición.

-Shhhh, esto es una biblioteca, no hables alto.- le reprochaba mientras se acercaba al registro, consultando. Unos segundos después, negaba con la cabeza lamentándolo no poder ser de mas ayuda.

Un vistazo al reloj de la pared invitaba a Cuttercloud concentrarse sin presión alguna, por fortuna el tiempo no estaba en su contra, así que las horas fueron sucediéndose mientras pasaba las páginas y referenciaba el mapa a intervalos. La frustación lo desalentó cuando cerró la cubierta trasera sin ninguna pista que le fuera de utilidad. No había en toda Equestria ningúna especie registrada con las características de su invitada.

En toda Equestria... ¡eso es! el pueblo era una zona limítrofe del reino, tenía que haber tenido ese detalle en cuenta desde el principio. Sustituyendo la enciclopedia por un tomo que abarcaba extensión internacional, prosiguió la investigación con la motivación recuperada.

¿Demonio? tenía colmillos, si, pero no era bípeda

¿Centauro? muchos rasgos equestres en común, pero la disposición de los torsos no encajaba

¿Minotauro? ni de lejos

...

Y al girar la página, ahí estaba la respuesta. O al menos, una con la que se podía hacer una base desde la que partir. No había mucha información al respecto, tan solo escuetas descripciones de características y algunas conjeturas pendientes de comprobar. Al menos, la descripcion física era exáctamente igual, con ilustraciones de ambos géneros. Pelaje y crin negros, colmillos, alas translúcidas, cuerno, y agujeros en los extremos de las patas.

"Se alimentan de la esencia del afecto que un sujeto puede mostrar a otro, sin importar la base de este. No tiene que ser precísamente de lo que conocemos como amor de noviazgo, tambien pueden apaciguarse con el sentimiento de unión propios de la amistad o la familia."

"No se tiene constancia del comportamiento individual de esta especie, los pocos registros disponibles los situan trabajando en grupos, organizados por una jerarquía militar con una reina en la cima de esta. En base a esta falta de comprobación, se establece una relación neutral, con mayor disposición a la hostilidad debido a su costumbre de alimentarse, por lo usual, sin el consentimiento del sujeto."

-_"¿Entonces como ha llegado ella hasta aquí? ¿Le sucedió algo a su grupo que los hizo separarse?"_\- se preguntaba Cuttercloud mientras recogía todo el material utilizado.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida pasando por la recepción, atisbó a ver que la anciana estaba ojeando el ejemplar de periódico de hace unos días. Mirando con atención la portada, los ojos se le pusieron como platos al reconocer en una foto a la especie que asaltó Canterlot. Dándose cuenta de que tenía a uno de ellos en su casa, salió trotando a toda prisa en dirección a ella, a una velocidad que casi dejaba un rastro de estela de nubes de los que era capaz de crear cuando antaño podía volar.

Después de haber estado ese día siguiendo las intrucciones como mejor hubo interpretado, la oscura yegua sin nombre estaba en la cocina. Había sacado el periódico del cubo de la basura antes de vaciar el recogedor de la escoba, y a falta de saber leer, miraba las fotos mientras terminaba la última de las magdalenas. Ya no podía alargar su estancia más tiempo, aquel lugar estaba tan seco de sentimientos de aprecio que seguramente no aguantaría ni 2 días. Todavía podría aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol para dirigirse hacía una dirección en la que percibía sustento de sobra, y prepararse para buscar a sus congéneres al día siguiente.

Caminó hacía la entrada con decisión, moviendo las alas para prepararse a alzar el vuelo, cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con un Cuttercloud al que una lluvia había pillado durante el camino.

-Gracias por abrirme la puerta, te he traído mas bollos. Ve cenando mientras me seco la crin. Me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas sobre ti misma y sobre los tuyos, changeling-


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Noche de tormenta**_

* * *

-Me imagino que estarás preocupada por ellos- ambos de vuelta en la cocina, Cuttercloud realizaba una rápida lectura del periódico. Enfrente suya, la changeling se nutría del afecto de los dulces. A pesar de que habían perdido el agradable calor y aroma de la bollería recién horneada, sus propiedades sentimentales seguían intactas, cosa que el pegaso querría tener en cuenta de cara a futuras circunstancias en lo que alimentar a ambos se refería. A juzgar por las fotos impresas, la reina Chrysalis y todo el grupo que la acompañaba en el asalto, fueron repelidos por el impacto expansivo de una protección mágica.

Cuttercloud hizo memoría del mapa que había estado consultando unas horas antes, situando mentálmente el pueblo y Canterlot, a fín de calcular una trayectoria apróximada. No hacía falta ser un unicornio para suponer que las probabilidades de reunir al disperso clan eran casi nulas a corto plazo. Si ella había acabado tan lejos, seguro que la mayoría habrían atravesado las fronteras, acabando aislados unos de otros. Intentó evitar la subjetividad con la que se habían redactado los sucesos en la capital, los cuales rebelaban que el autor de aquella columna no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con especies de otros países.

El sonido de un trueno lejano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, notando entonces como su invitada se había quedado observándolo. Enfrente suya estaba el plato con la comida a la que había sustraido el afecto, indicando que había terminado de cenar. Procurando ser lo mas claro posible, le explicó la situación en la que se encontraba. Afortunádamente, Cuttercloud comprobó que sus reflejos seguían en buena forma, cuando tuvo que saltar hacía atrás para evitar que la mesa le cayera encima, y agacharse cuando los dulces la siguieron en una trayectoria parabólica.

La changeling había encabritado al darse cuenta del contexto en el que se encontraba, mirando al pegaso con odio. Cargando furiosa, abrió la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa, deteniéndose solo por la duda que le causaba el sonido de una pesada lluvia en la oscuridad de la noche.

-No llegarás lejos con este clima, relájate y piensa las cosas con clar...- un siseo agresivo lo interrumpió antes de que la yegua cargara hacia campo abierto.

Cuttercloud suspiró. Sin cerrar la puerta, limpió aquel desorden y esperó pacientemente con una toalla al cuello. No transcurrió demasiado tiempo antes de que divisara una oscura y mojada figura volver a entrar por la puerta por la que se había ido, acercándose hasta el pegaso. Cuando este giraba la cabeza para ofrecerle la toalla, le pilló por sorpresa que la changeling se dejara caer al suelo enfrente suya, intentando reducir su llanto en sollozos. Así estuvo durante casi una hora, cosa que destrozó de pena a Cuttercloud.

Momentos después, la yegua se encontraba durmiendo otra vez bajo el acolchado de la ventana, con el sonido de la lluvia en el cristal a modo de canción de cuna, recuperándose del esfuerzo. Cuttercloud se compadecía de ella mientras le abrigaba con una manta. Estaba completamente sola. El nunca había llegado a estar completamente solo a pesar de sus continuos esfuerzos. El desayuno de aquella mañana le había recordado que siempre podía contar con la gente que conocía, los habitantes del pueblo apreciaban su trabajo, y además tenía a sus padres y hermano mayor comunicados a pesar de la distancia. El no quería relacionarse en su vida diaria con nadie por el complejo de su herida, pero aun así no era incapaz de imaginarse aislado de sus congéneres. Y allí estaba ella. Sin conocidos ni familia, y probáblemente había gente que la odiaría por pertenecer a la raza involucrada en el asalto a Canterlot. Estaba en un grado de soledad que el pegaso no se había imaginado nunca, como si de un superviviente en medio de un territorio hostil se tratara.

Aquello le entristeció sobremanera. Desde su accidente, había pensado solo en si mismo porque su complejo le hacía sentir apartado de los demás, lo que le había llevado a apartarse de la gente porque no quería que tuvieran compasión de el. Y sin embargo, este sentimiento ahora echaba raíces en su corazón, imaginándose como debía sentirse la persona que tenía en ese momento a sus cascos, con la luz de la vela mostrando la angustia reflejada en su rostro, y la luz de la luna haciendo brillar sus crines ónices. Miró el muñón del lado derecho de su propio lomo, y por primera vez no pensó en lo que había perdido, sino en lo que todavía conservaba. Poco después se encontraba en su cama, derramando algunas lágrimas mientras apuraba una botella de sidra.

No podía permitirse pensar en el dolor de cada mañana mientras bajaba las escaleras. Al llegar al salón, la changeling le recibió todavía tumbada bajo la ventana, con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. Ni siquiera se había levantado a buscar comida en la alforja que todavía conservaba bollos. Cuttercloud se acercó a ella, que reaccionó girando sobre si misma hasta darle la espalda. Intentó consolarla con palabras, la invitó a prepararle una habitación para que se quedara el tiempo que hiciera falta, incluso le prometió ayudarla a buscar a sus congéneres.

-No estás totálmente sola, al menos tienes a alguien que intenta ayudarte a que te sientas mejor...- suspiraba el pegaso mirando el suelo, intentando soportar esa mañana más dolor del que estaba acostumbrado.

Un casco rodeándole el flanco izquierdo le pilló de improviso, así como la respiración reconfortada que sintió en el hombro junto al peso de una cabeza. Abriendo los ojos, atisbó a ver el lomo de la changeling al bajar la mirada, mientras esta le abrazaba agradecida por su empatía. Notó las lagrimas de la yegua cuando estas cayeron sobre el hombro, a lo que contestó moviendo su ala restante y devolviéndole el gesto afectivo mientras le susurraba palabras de apoyo para animarla. La hermosa escena siguió durante unos minutos, hasta que la changeling se sintió con fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos.

Entonces, esta abrió la boca mostrando los colmillos...


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Lecciones**_

* * *

Varios días habían pasado, y los primeros copos de nieve empezaban a cubrir las tierras, tornándolas en un paisaje de blanqueada y fría purificación, como el azucar glas de las tartas que adornaban los escaparates de las pastelerías. En la pequeña granja algo apartada del pueblo, en una habitación que Cuttercloud usaba como despacho para realizar sus labores climatológicas, este había improvisado parte del mobiliario para impartir clases particulares a la changeling que había decidido acoger durante el invierno. Ambas aprendían la una de la otra, ya que mientras la yegua entendía como hacer más llevadera su estancia, el pegaso podría descubrir más de una raza sobre la que los libros no tenían suficiente información.

La changeling asimilaba las cosas con facilidad. Su habilidad de mimetización aligeraba mucho las clases, y si bien su caligrafía era horrible, al menos ya era capaz de expresarse por escrito, que era mucho más que su nula incapacidad para vocalizar algo por si misma. Cuando hablaba, lo hacía imitando la voz de su tutor y repitiendo sus palabras, cosa que a este acabó sacando de su compostura en más de una ocasión, por lo que este tuvo que pedirle que dejara de hacerlo, concluyendo que quizas fuera un defecto de la especie a la que pertenecía. Al menos esto se veía compensado por el interés que ponía la yegua en aprender, lo que denotaba un comportamiento individual y personal, el cuál era un punto que arrojaba algo de luz sobre el misterio que envolvía a esta clase de equinos.

Otra cosa que incomodaba a Cuttercloud era la costumbre que esta había adquirido de picar entre horas, siempre acercándose por detrás suya y acercando el morro a una de sus orejas, pudiendo escuchar como se alimentaba de él mismo. Por una parte, se alegraba de que ella se sintiera cómoda sustentándose así, y hasta cierto punto podría considerarse la forma en que ella le daba las gracias, pero no podía dejar de pensar que esas ingestiones rápidas y provocativas las realizaba mas bien por vicio y picaresca. Al menos era mejor que verla de mala leche cuando reálmente le entraba hambre, llegando en una ocasión a abalanzarse violenta sobre el, aferrándose hasta llenarse el estómago.

-A este paso vás a ponerte como una vaca- dijo Cuttercloud cuando oyó el susurro de ella en su oreja durante la clase de ese día. No le dió tiempo a extrañarse cuando este cesó de repente y vió el borrador de la pizarra abofeando su cara, dejándole una marca de tiza bastante cómica. Indignada por el comentario jocoso, la yegua se dirigió al salón haciendo sonar tus cascos durante el recorrido. Confirmado, estaba picando entre horas solo por vicio. De todas formas ya casi habían terminado la lección de geografía de ese día, y todavía tenía que limpiar la nieve del camino de entrada, así que se lavó la cara antes de bajar las escaleras.

Cuando terminó de quitar la nieve del sendero que conectaba la granja con la vía principal, dió media vuelta para tomarse un pequeño descanso para entrar en calor, pensando en meterse un trago de vodka entre pecho y lomo. Mientras se acercaba, veía que, junto a la veleta del tejado, la silueta de la changeling contrastaba con el blanco de las nubes por encima de ellos, cual gargola de catedral ahuyentando los malos espíritus. Llamando su atención desde el porche, el pegaso agitó una pata para saludar a la yegua, y esta le respondió levantándose... y empujando la nieve del tejado encima suya, en una avalancha a escala reducida.

-Muy graciosa, supongo que ahora estamos en paz por lo de antes- le reprochaba Cuttercloud de manera socarrona, mientras la changeling aterrizaba burlonamente enfrente suyo cuando este consiguió asomar la cabeza de entre la montaña de nieve que le había atrapado. No podía enfadarse con ella, o al menos no en ese momento, mientras veía como acercaba la cabeza sonriendo y asintiendo a su última frase.

-Anda, ayúdame a salir de aquí, o acabarás usándome como un helado- dijo mientras se agitaba para quitarse toda aquella nieve de encima. Unos minutos después, ambos compartían el sofá mientras el pegaso se calentaba con una bebida. En la tele no echaban nada que valiera la pena en ese momento, y la changeling hacía zapping desinteresádamente, sin decidirse por nada.

-¡E-espera, pon el anterior!- saltó el pegaso mientras agarraba el mando a distancia, volviendo a un canal de documentales. Estaban dando un especial de espeleología sobre minerales exóticos, y había reconocido a uno de los perros diamante que la cámara mostraba excavando. Quien iba a decirlo, el mismo perro que había rescatado años antes, ahora era uno de los proveedores de un local de Ponyville llamado Carousel Boutique.

"Oh darling, ojalá hubiera conocido mucho antes a estos chicos. Cierto es que al principio tuvimos algunos encontronazos, pero hemos aprendido a combinar nuestros talentos natos para que todos salieramos beneficiados. Conmigo localizando las joyas y la velocidad a la que ellos las extraen, tenemos de sobra para ambos." relataba la unicornio blanca ante la cámara, vestida para la ocasión. Aunque sonaba un poco snob, eso no eximía a sus palabras de validez, el mismo Cuttercloud sabía de primera pata lo importante que podía llegar a ser la colaboracion entre especies, y en cierta manera pensó en que ahora se encontraba haciendo algo importante en relación a ese tema, acogiendo a una changeling y aprendiendo de ella.

La camará entonces enfocó a una vagoneta empujada por un pequeño dragón morado, mostrando la enorme variedad de minerales que transportaban. Rubíes, zafiros, diamantes, esmeraldas...

-Onyxa- dijo Cuttercloud al fijarse en una de las pocas piezas de ágata que mostraban. Los reflejos de aquel mineral se asemejaban a los de su alumna, y las suaves formas curvadas que presentaban eran una asemejanza curiosa de los encantos femeninos de la yegua. Está le miró, extrañada al escuchar esa nueva palabra.

-Verás, es que creo que no tienes un nombre por el que llamarte, y empezaba a volverse algo incómodo, así que he pensado que...- procedió a cambiar de canal, con vergüenza. Desde el otro extremo del sofá, Onyxa sonreía agradecida.


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Familia**_

* * *

-Me llegan a contar esto y no lo creo- refunfuñaba el pegaso blanquiazul en la oficina de correos.

-Lo siento mucho señor, quien hubiera pensado que se daría una situación como esta.- se disculpaba el encargado del mostrador.

Cuttercloud había acudido a la oficina de correos esa mañana. Era una de las cosas que tenía pensadas hacer en el pueblo, junto a la adquisición de algunos objetos para una idea, con la que esperaba que Onyxa pudiera moverse con libertad por los alrededores, sin llamar la atención debido a su peculiar aspecto. Lo que le había traído a la oficina postal era la carta que había escrito la noche anterior, pidiendo disculpas a su madre por no poder asistir a la Víspera de Hearth's Warming ese año, debido a motivos relacionados con el trabajo. Bueno, en cierta forma, no estaba mintiendo del todo... el caso es que no podía hacer uso de la telegrafía rápida porque, irónicamente, el dragón estaba de baja temporal a causa de un resfriado. Un dragón con resfriado, Cuttercloud quizo estamparse la frente en el mostrador al escucharlo, como a quien le cuentan un chiste de los peores. Resignándose a tener que recurrir al correo convencional (y los días que tardaría en llegar al destino), el pegaso entregó el escrito lleno de buenos deseos para su familia, intentando disimular las marcas de mordisco que tenía en una esquina. Tenía que haberse imaginado que la carta era demasiado apetitosa como para que la changeling se resistiese a probarla.

Una suave caída de telón en forma de nieve le recibió en la calle, ambientando la calzada junto a los objetos y luces decorativas como si de una postal se tratase, aunque Cuttercloud notó algo raro en la humedad y consistencia de la helada. Haciendo acópio de valor, miró arriba a 2 miembros del cuerpo meteorológico, combatiendo el odio de no poder surcar él mismo los cielos. Llamando su atención con un silbido, reconoció en uno de ellos a un compañero veterano, amarillo eléctrico con crines negras, que le saludó con respeto. El otro parecía ser una cara nueva, sobretodo por la juventud e inexperiencia que denotaban tanto su rostro como su mirada.

-Las nubes están demasiado concentradas en poco espacio, Light. Teneis que dispersarlas un poco o la nieve será demasiado pesada para limpiarse de las calles lo bastante rápido como para evitar atascos en estos días de festividad tan concurrida.-

-Oh Cutter, no te preocupes, justo ahora le enseñaba al novato co...-

-¿Qué diantres sabrá sobre nubes alguien que no puede alcanzarlas?- les interrumpió el aprendiz a los veteranos. El de color amarillo no alcanzó a evitar que el pedrusco lanzado por el enfurecido Cuttercloud derribara al jovenzuelo descarado, cayendo mientras rodaba por un tejado hasta la fachada.

Todavía con la cabeza dándole vueltas, atisbó a ver como una figura avanzaba hasta el, levantando un casco y dirigiéndolo en una trayectoria recta hasta su morro. Notó como una sensación fría y mojada le era empujada a presión en la boca, impidiéndole articular palabra alguna, reduciendo así sus quejidos a meros gemidos de angustia.

-Para comprobar la consistencia de la nieve y su factor de escarcha, un método efectivo es masticarla. Si esta fuera demasiado sólida y cristalina, ahora mismo tendrías cortes por toda la leng...- el pegaso blanquiazul fué embestido por Light, cayendo encima de su herida con un gemido de dolor. Al escuchar esto, el amarillo se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Lo siento Cutter, pero ya basta, ¡te estabas pasando!- dijo mientras le ofrecía un casco al que sujetarse.

Apartando la pata enfrente suya con un bofeteo de su única ala, Cuttercloud se levantaba por sí mismo sin depender de nadie. No necesitó emitir sonido alguno, la mirada de asco lo decía todo, y mientras este recogía su alforja del suelo tanto que Light ayudaba al novato a escupir nieve, se alejó del lugar. "Juro que como suceda algo que remótamente afecte al Hearth's Warming, el cielo no será un límite para que me encargue de los inútiles que lo provoquen" pensaba el pegaso blanquiazul mientras apretaba los dientes con rabia.

Mientras atravesaba la calle, esquivando a vecinos y visitantes, el pegaso blanquiazul recuperaba el buen humor mirando los escaparates a medida que pasaba por delante de los negocios. Una envidia sana le sacó una sonrisa al ver la gama de figuras de acción de los Wonderbolts actuales en una juguetería, mucho más detalladas y articuladas en comparación a las que el tenía cuando era un potro. En la otra esquina del escaparate, se había montado una representación de la boda real de ese año, presentando así las 2 nuevas muñecas basadas en la pareja de recién casados. Y entre ambos extremos, una amalgama de peluches y vehículos a escala, con una locomotora eléctrica recorriendo todo el escenario.

Reanudando la marcha, Cuttercloud se cambió a la fachada de enfrente para llegar a una tienda de ropa. Abriéndose paso entre los clientes como mejor pudo, consiguió llegar al mostrador y solicitar un catálogo a las atareadas dependientas, que no daban abasto con las compras festivas. Recuperando el aliento al volver a la calle, el pegaso blanquiazul prosiguió a comprar algunas pocas cosas para cenar en la noche de la Víspera, sin poder evitar un suspiro al perderse ese año la cebolla acaramelada con patatas que tanto le gustaba hacer a su madre en esa época. No es que fuera precísamente a comer solo, pero no valía la pena esforzarse con recetas avanzadas si solo las iba a saborear el, aunque era una lástima que Onyxa no pudiera felicitarle por su arte culinario debido a su peculiar forma de alimentarse. Y si lo pensaba friamente, tampoco sería buena idea intentar enseñarle cocina...

Y mientras tanto, la changeling reposaba todo este tiempo en el sofá de la casa bajo un edredón. Su cuerpo no estaba hecho para soportar ese tipo de clima, y últimamente pasaba los días sin abandonar el salón donde estaba el radiador, situado junto a la zona acolchada de la ventana que había convertido por iniciativa propia en su cama particular. Ya se preocuparían de hacerle una habitación cuando se acabara el invierno, los especiales festivos de televisión le fascinaban demasiado como para querer moverse de ahí.


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Bondad y buenos deseos**_ _-_ _parte 1_

Lo peor de volar al amanecer, es tener que soportar el sol en la cara mientras te despiertas. En dirección al pueblo, se encontraba una cartero alada, exhausta después de estar volando 2 días para cumplir un encargo específico. Si no fuera por el inusual frío de la estación nevada, se habría echado de buena gana una siesta en alguna nube para recuperar fuerzas, pero eso tendría que esperar a cuando llegara al destino y entregara el paquete.

_3 días antes, pueblo de Northwest Mines Town..._

Una pony terrestre recibe en su domicilio a una de sus amigas, una pegaso comprometida con su trabajo, en la que deposita su confianza de llevar a cabo una entrega. Después de pasar por delante de varias vitrinas, se detienen enfrente de una pieza que corresponde al museo de otra localidad.

-Siento muchísimo tener que pedirte esto de manera tan repentina, pero Gentle insistió en que era una emergencia.- Undying Knowledge prepara el artículo junto a una nota explicativa

-¿Y no hubiera sido mejor haberlo enviado ant...?

-Ha sido ahora cuando me he percatado de que era necesario, mi poder tiene sus límites.- Gentle Colors aparece por detrás de Fast Feather, interrumpiéndola. La expresión pesimista de la unicornio no concuerda con la tonalidad del rosa de su pelaje cuando rodea a la pegaso por el flanco derecho. Al ponerse de frente para dirigirse a sus 2 amigas, el efecto desaparece cuando deja al descubierto la tonalidad naranja de su propio lado derecho. Ahora puede atisbarse con claridad la preocupación en su rostro.

-Ha localizado movimiento en el norte. Feather, eres la única de nosotras que puede llegar lo bastante rápido para ver que es lo que puede estar causando eso... y si ocurre algo, vuelve inmediatamente.- un escalofrío recorre el lomo de la pegaso al notar la seriedad de estas palabras.

-¡Exagerada, seguro que no ocurre nada! Anímate Feather, te guardaremos parte de la cena de Hearth's Warming Eve para cuando vuelvas.- Undying Knowledge tranquiliza a Fast Feather, quitando hierro al asunto.

_Volviendo al presente..._

-...y de esa forma se fundó Equestria ese día, que celebramos con la festividad de Hearth's Warming Eve en homenaje al calor de la fogata que unió a las tres razas de ponies ¿contenta?- Cuttercloud suspiraba de aburrimiento, terminando de enseñarle a la changeling sobre el origen de la festividad después de que esta le insistiera. Necesitaba que Onyxa pudiera salir de casa sin peligro... y pronto, si con los especiales que había visto en televisión se había puesto así, miedo le daba pensar en lo que haría el día de Hearts and Hooves.

La fémina le entregaba una nota, cabizbaja. _"0j4lÁ pud13r4 1R A v3r l4 d3C0r4c1Ón d3L pu3Bl0" _decía resignada en su habitual caligrafía.

-Estoy seguro de que podrás verla antes de que las retiren, confía en mí.- le reconfortaba el pegaso blanquiazul con una pezuña apoyada en el hombro. Onyxa le sonrió, agradecida. -De hecho, he estado pensando que podrías usar tu capacidad de mimetización para ello, podrías disfrazarte de algún pony anónimo de la tele y pasarías totalmente desapercibida.

Cuttercloud todavía no la había visto cambiar de forma, y esa habilidad le tenía impacientemente intrigado, sobretodo después de ver la perfección con la que podía imitar las voces, así que se sirvió de la circunstancia del momento, para usar ese plan como excusa disimulada de que su invitada le hiciera una demostración. Onyxa se entusiasmó ante la idea, y asintió ilusionada antes de cerrar los ojos y poner una expresión concentrada. Rodeándose de un remolino verde durante un instante, la changeling bajo una nueva apariencia... bueno, no tan nueva.

Ante Cuttlercloud ahora se hallaba su doppelganger cuál espejo tridimensional. No salía de su asombro ante la exactitud con la que Onyxa había replicado su aspecto, al punto de prácticamente clonarle. Rodeándola lentamente por el lado izquierdo, su mirada analítica observaba cada resquicio de su perfecta copia, con especial atención a cada pequeño detalle, cuando tuvo que dejar escapar un jadeo de sorpresa al llegar al lado derecho. Una segunda ala reposaba de forma simétrica a la otra, un reemplazo perfecto del apéndice antaño perdido, rememorando los pasados días de gloria, evocando los recuerdos de lo que fue y no pudo ser, haciendo volver una realidad como la bestia que surge del pozo para llevarse una víctima al oscuro abismo. La respiración del inválido se tornaba hacia la hiperventilación por segundos mientras el otro pegaso en la sala luchaba contra el miedo que le provocaba la reacción angustiosa de Cuttercloud, cuando este último echó a correr sin previo aviso hasta atravesar la salida trasera de la casa.

La nieve ahogaba los gritos de su frustración, enmudeciendolos hasta el volumen de un sollozo mientras las lágrimas desaparecían en el blanco manto. La changeling observó impotente la escena durante media hora, sin saber que hacer debido al pensamiento de que aquello era culpa suya. Después de haberla acogido donde otro le hubiera abandonado a su suerte, de haber sido capaz de encontrar la forma de sustentar su apetito, de incluso tratarle con el mismo tacto, paciencia y empatía que a cualquiera, sino mas, que a los habitantes del pueblo, ella le acababa de hacer daño, mucho daño. La forma en que Cuttercloud reaccionó ante la visión del ala faltante se alojaría en su memoria como indicativo de la, para ella, desconocida razón por la que el pegaso no soportaba el hecho de ver volar a nadie mientras ahogaba sus penas cuando se veía forzado a ello. Cuando Cuttercloud miró a su izquierda al escuchar un ruido, encontró a Onyxa tumbada a su lado sujetando una botella de sidra, con el arrepentimiento y la culpa enturbiando líquidamente sus ojos.

-Como sigamos al raso, nos vamos a congelar...-

Al día siguiente. Era la víspera de la festividad, y las calles bullían de gente haciendo tiempo hasta la hora de la cena, en un vaivén de cascos y zarpas que recibieron a Fast Feather cuando esta terminó el encargo que la había hecho tener que volar hasta esa región. A pesar del calor que unía a todo el mundo por esa fecha, un frío antinatural penetraba en su uniforme de invierno, haciéndole lamentar no haberse traído un mejor abrigo. Estirándose con un escalofrío, entró en la cafetería mas cercana para reconfortarse con alguna bebida que le ayudara a entrar en calor antes de emprender el viaje de vuelta, todavía intentando discernir el motivo por el que Gentle Colors le había enviado hasta la frontera del reino. Se llevó un susto cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había recuperado la sensibilidad de las orejas al entrar en el local, pensando que no se le habían caído por poco.

-Esta última nevada se le ha ido de las manos.- a la pegaso le llegaba la conversación de una mesa cercana mientras tomaba asiento.

-Papá, te repito que esto no ha podido ser cosa del departamento. Es imposible que salgan así de fuertes con la normativa de seguridad vigente.-

-No seas cazurro, sabes que precisamente esa normativa incluye pautas para cuando se filtran elementos climáticos fuera de la jurisdicción.-

-¡Esa es la cuestión, no se ha localizado la procedencia!-

-Ergo, alguien debe haber metido la pata e intenta escurrir el bulto. Anda que no he visto ese tipo de casos en mi carrera, sobretodo tratándose de equivocarse al redactar un informe de ráfagas de viento.- el señor High lanzaba una mirada inquisitiva a su hijo después de decir eso. Rainier Windly llevaba años cargando con la maldición de ser el orgullo y al mismo tiempo la vergüenza de su padre, solo ellos dos conocían el motivo de esto, y habían aprovechado los últimos momentos antes de la cena para tratar un asunto relativo a ello.

-Se lo vas a confesar este año, o lo haré yo ¿entendido, Rainier?- sentenciaba el jubilado con autoridad. Su primogénito no pudo hacer otra cosa más que agachar la cabeza y aceptar que llevaba demasiado tiempo atrasando algo a lo que tenía que haber hecho frente hace mucho. A unas cuantas calles de distancia, Cuttercloud estornudaba.

Sabía que iban a meter la pata con la nieve. Con su superior ahora jubilado, sabía que el sucesor no sería lo suficiente exigente a la hora de organizar el clima de uno de los días mas importantes del calendario. Al menos la gente no se veía tan afectada... sobretodo ella. A su lado le acompañaba una unicornio azul celeste de crin rosada, mirando en todas direcciones con la misma expresión de los potros que por la tarde estuvieron con los morros pegados a los escaparates. Habían dedicado la mañana a elaborar el aspecto con el que Onyxa pasaría inadvertida, tomando como referencia anuncios de la tele y el catálogo que Cuttercloud había llevado a casa. En un alarde de humor picaresco, la cutie mark de este aspecto era el rostro en caricatura de un gato reflejándose en un espejo.

La aglomeración de gente había resultado ser una ventaja antes que un inconveniente. Todos estaban tan ocupados en sus propios asuntos que cualquiera pasaba desapercibido con el mínimo esfuerzo, ni siquiera varias personas que Cuttercloud había reconocido se pararon a saludarle, aún cuando algunas caminaron por delante suya. Quizás lo único que evitaba la perfección de esa ocasión eran las frías ráfagas de viento que se sucedían a ratos, obligando a que la changeling se tuviera que arrimar a pesar de llevar encima un suéter. Poco rato después habían llegado a la plaza principal, donde estaba instalado el árbol. Onyxa no cabía en sí de gozo, mirando maravillada como este se erguía majestuoso, atestado de elementos decorativos desde la base hasta la copa, con un adorno especial en su punta mas alta. Fue entonces cuando una ráfaga de viento especialmente mas fría la hizo estremecerse frustrada. Cuttercloud suspiró resignado.

-Debería darte esto mañana, pero veo que lo necesitas urgentemente.- el pegaso blanquiazul se llevó un casco a su alforja, extrayendo algo con nerviosismo y algo avergonzado. -Onyxa... feliz Hearth's Warming-

El ambiente, su propia ilusión, la emoción del momento, y ahora incluso un presente. Aquel cúmulo de experiencias fue demasiado para la changeling, que de manera inconsciente volvió a su aspecto original. Poco tardaron en empezar a formarse murmullos, en detenerse los pasos y enmudecerse los villancicos, pues ahora los ojos de todos los ponies se posaban en ella. Todavía embelesada por el momento, Onyxa seguía mirando el regalo con ilusión, sin darse cuenta del alarmismo que reflejaba Cuttercloud... hasta que una bola de nieve le golpeó con bastante fuerza en la cara, haciéndole perder el equilibrio en dirección de caída al suelo. Después de la primera bola, Cuttercloud no permitió que las siguientes alcanzaran a la changeling, que se ponía en pie todavía confusa al tiempo que se limpiaba los rastros de nieve de la cara. Haciéndola sujetar el paquete envuelto en papel festivo, el pegaso le hizo señas de que se mantuviera agachada mientras mantenía a raya la lluvia de proyectiles níveos.

-Invasor.-

-Parásito.-

-¡Ultracuerpo!-

Una furiosa ráfaga invernal enmudeció la exhibición de insultos momentáneamente, cosa que ayudó a los guardias locales a entrar en acción cuando se calmó. Enfundados en ruidosas piezas metálicas abrigadas, una pareja de representantes de la ley entró en la plaza, caminando con autoridad hasta el lugar donde Cuttercloud había resguardado a Onyxa bajo el árbol conmemorativo. El pegaso blanquiazul no mostró intención de recibirles para colaborar en la identificación de lo que podría tratarse un soldado, muy probablemente perteneciente al ejercito que trató de tomar la capital del reino durante la boda real. En medio de esto se interponía una furiosa mirada que prevalecía sobre la cansada respiración de un cuerpo castigado por el escándalo que se había dado. Los guardias sabían que no podría hacerles frente entre su actual estado y la superioridad numérica, y la huida tampoco era una opción con la evidencia que delataba su incapacidad para emprender el vuelo.

-Se nos ha comunicado el avistamiento de un changeling. Por el decreto real aprobado hace unos meses, todo aquél que entre en esa categoría debe compadecer ante un tribunal por atentar contra la corona. Queda revocado su derecho a una entidad defensora que no sea el propio acusado, apártese o se le arrestará a usted también por obstruir el cumplimiento de la ley.- La indiferencia conque sonaron las palabras resaltaba la frialdad del entorno.

Cuttercloud se contuvo, resignado e impotente ante la imposibilidad de no poder hacer nada que pudiera mejorar la situación, y haciéndose a un lado. Los guardias indicaron a Onyxa que se pusiera en pie, requisando por la fuerza el regalo a pesar de que ella puso resistencia. Bajo la inquisitiva mirada de la muchedumbre, la changeling era esposada y guiada por la calle hacia el puesto de reclusión mas cercano. Mientras los pasos seguían siendo el único sonido que se escuchaba en ese momento, en el interior de Cuttercloud surgía un odio paralelo al del resto de los demás.

-No es justo- empezó a susurrar varias veces, cada vez mas alto, haciendo que aquellos cerca de su posición comenzaran a girar la cabeza. Sus odiosas expresiones solo alentaban a la furia que iba creciendo junto al contraste de la cada vez mas baja temperatura. Cuando ya no soportó ver a tanta gente juzgando a la changeling de esa forma, su contención se agrietó y pudo escucharse en toda la plaza.

-¡NO ES JUS...- casi todo se congeló en ese momento. Literalmente congelado. La expresión de Cuttercloud quedó capturada dentro de una capa de hielo que lo cubría totalmente, así como al resto de transeúntes. Detrás de la multitud de una acera, el hijo del señor Highs ayudaba a este último a ponerse en pié, el unicornio enfrente suya lo había empujado sin darse cuenta justo antes de que comenzara el revuelo que el pegaso blanquiazul estuvo a punto de provocar.

-¡Papá! Menos mal que eras tú el que llevaba los paquetes de ropa- suspiró Rainier al comprobar que el jubilado no se había hecho daño. Ambos quedaron impresionados ante el panorama, pasando la vista sobre las heladas figuras que tenían a sus alrededores, cuál representación del belén a réplica de tamaño real. Pocos segundos duró el silencio sepulcral de aquella estampa, que fue roto por un aullido procedente del cielo, descendiendo en volumen a medida que se acercaba en proximidad.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Bondad**_** y buenos deseos**_ _-_ _parte 2_

Cuando los cascos tocaron el suelo en el aterrizaje, su sonido fue semejante al del cristal golpeando algo duro sin romperse. Una risa interna de satisfacción lo sucedió, escuchándose como un árbol que no tiene nadie alrededor que escuche como cae. Una figura azul espectral de forma equina había aparecido de a saber donde, y aunque el frío en ese momento era extremo, no se veía afectada por ese factor, moviéndose con gracilidad, a pesar de su gran tamaño, entre las prisiones de hielo de la gente. Su aspecto hacía hincapié en la relación que guardaba con el desenlace de los actuales acontecimientos. Reclinándose sobre sus patas traseras, relinchó salvaje, victorioso.

Y mientras sucedía esto, una pegaso irrumpía en el museo donde había estado apenas un poco antes. "Esto debe ser a lo que Gentle Colors se estaba refiriendo" pensaba Fast Feather al pasar por delante de un congelado burócrata, que mostraba su ceño fruncido al verse obligado a trabajar en día festivo, odiando en ese momento al administrador por encasquetarle esa tarea. No le llevó demasiado encontrar la razón que la había hecho tomar un largo viaje hasta ese pueblo, abriendo el paquete que entregó ese día, y revelando así el objeto del que estaba a cargo. Ante ella se encontraba ahora un colgante, reflejando su rostro en el rubí engarzado en un marco dorado, acompañando este la forma circular de la gema en sintonía. La visión del amuleto la reconfortó, atribuyendo esto al recuerdo de sus amigas mientras lo alzaba por la cadena de oro. Cuando lo giró en el aire, leyó una inscripción que recitó en voz baja mientras se lo colgaba del cuello. -"_Puedes abrir cualquier puerta, si tan solo tienes la LLAVE_"... chicas, confió en vosotras...-

-¿Quien jorobas es ese tipo y como ha congelado a los demás?- refunfuñaba el señor Highs apretando los dientes. Tanto el como su hijo se habían ocultado en la cafetería donde habían estado minutos antes, precavidos ante el despliegue de poder que la translúcida figura había mostrado en su aparición.

-Me niego a creerlo, pero es igualito que aquel monstruo del que hablaste a los niños esta mañana.- contestaba Rainier, haciendo que ambos pensaran con preocupación en la familia que les aguardaba en casa.

-¿El windigo? sabes de sobra que eso es un cuento para que los potrillos dejen de pelearse.- ambos se agacharon al atisbar la cabeza de la criatura girar hacia ellos, escondidos tras la barra junto al barman capturado en el hielo cuando pasaba un paño de limpieza.

La criatura asomó la cabeza dentro del local, haciendo resonar un amenazante bufido por la estancia. La envergadura de la puerta le impidió llegar hasta la barra, evitando que la pareja de pegasos quedara al descubierto por poco, mientras estos lo escuchaban respirar profundamente.

Mientras tantas cosas ocurrían en esos momentos, Onyxa había estado escondida desde que escuchó el aullido, habiéndose librado también de quedar congelada como los demás. En cuanto vio que todo a su alrededor estaba paralizado por el frío, no tuvo que pensarlo ni un segundo para aprovechar la oportunidad de evitar su captura, en reflejo de su propio instinto de supervivencia, y ver al windigo aterrizar le indicó que era mejor abandonar ese sitio mientras todavía seguía sin tener hambre, a fin de evitar el riesgo de convertirse ella en el alimento de la figura depredadora que ahora amenazaba la región. Pero mientras se mentalizaba para emprender el vuelo aprovechando que aquel espíritu de las nieves estaba mirando el interior de un local, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba abrazando el regalo que sin darse cuenta había recuperado de un bolsillo del guardia congelado, antes de ocultarse en un callejón.

Quería abrirlo.

Quería tirar del lazo y romper el papel de envoltorio.

Pero no podía.

No podía permitirse abrirlo sin la presencia de quien le había hecho el obsequio.

La changeling rompió en llantos. Todo se había arruinado, la ilusión infantil había caído aplastada bajo una realidad en la que ella no era bien recibida. Empezó a odiar a todo el que había destruido la magia de aquella festividad, mientras caía presa del hielo debido a ello. A los ponies por su cinismo cuando dejó de sentir por debajo de la cadera, al windigo por su maldad cuando las alas dejaron de poder moverse, y a ella misma por no poder ser parte de algo que tanto la había maravillado, cuando comenzó a sentir el frío subirle por el cuello. Entonces pensó en Cuttercloud. Comenzó a recordar los últimos meses que habían compartido, la forma en que ambos habían convivido, aquel estilo de vida tan reconfortante... un hogar. Le dio un último vistazo al regalo mientras todavía sonaban gotas de agua cayendo de su propio cuerpo, y emprendió camino a la plaza.

Se podía ver la desesperación en el grito congelado de Cuttercloud. La ira inyectaba sus ojos, y la tensión había endurecido sus músculos más que el propio hielo. Pero en su rostro se atisbaba la pesadumbre que sentía en el fondo de todas aquellas capas, no solo las de su fría prisión. Onyxa veía su petrificada figura, destrozada por haberle hecho eso. No era solo el hecho de que su compañero de los últimos meses estuviera en ese estado, sino que, aunque ese no fuera el caso, no habría podido decirle todo lo que en ese momento quería decirle. Por lo que había aprendido, por lo que había descubierto, quería decirle gracias. Desde que salieron de casa se lo había querido decir en multitud de ocasiones, incluso hasta en el momento del arresto. Pero no podía porque no tenía voz propia, solo sabía imitar las de otros. Y ahora él ya ni siquiera podía escucharla de ninguna manera. El contacto físico con aquella estatua no consiguió hacer que el frío sobrepasara a la tristeza, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por el contorno de esta. Se aferraba a aquella figura de forma desesperada, a pesar del dolor y la humedad que comenzaban a invadir su cuerpo, traspasando el abrigo.

Sonó un débil latido. Luego otro. Y otro. La respiración fue sucedida de su cuerpo cayendo con cansancio junto con ella.

El windigo alzó la cabeza con un bramido, girándose en dirección hacía donde notó la pérdida de poder, un par de calles de distancia. El trío de pegasos asomó la cabeza desde su refugio, aliviados al disponer de tiempo para reflexionar sobre los últimos acontecimientos. El señor Highs, Rainier y Feather habían intentado hacer frente a la bestia con la información de la que disponían sobre su debilidad, pero por mucho que intentaron repetir la hazaña que antaño habían logrado los fundadores del reino, el hechizo no se conjuraba.

-Si llego a saber esto, hubiera traído a July.- expresó Rainier recordando el desayuno de esa mañana.

-No hubiera funcionado, ella ni siquiera te cae bien...- se lamentó su padre al recordar lo mal que se llevaba su primogénito con su nuera unicornio.

Fast Feather sostenía el medallón enfrente suya, releyendo la inscripción una y otra vez mientras intentaba averiguar por qué no había funcionado. La magia siempre ha sido conocida por no ser una ciencia o arte exacto, sobretodo en los inicios de su práctica, donde los unicornios debían realizar entrenamientos y ritos abstractos en su desconocimiento de las propiedades básicas. Si aquel objeto estaba en un museo, seguramente fue creado en una época supersticiosa. Una pezuña chocando en el hombro de la cartero la devolvió a la realidad, el señor Highs le estaba indicando que siguieran al windigo, no podían dejarlo campar a sus anchas.

Cuttercloud encontró reconfortante el dolor del muñón, viendo que todo su cuerpo empezaba a recobrar la sensibilidad. El pegaso blanquiazul apenas había terminado de ser liberado del congelamiento, e intentaba entrar en calor a pesar de lo difícil que resultaba con alguien adosado a su torso mientras estaba tumbado sobre el suelo. Ni siquiera había intentado apartar a Onyxa de su lado cuando cayó en la cuenta de que esta le tenía rodeado con sus patas y descansaba su cabeza sobre la del pegaso, pudiendo escucharla sollozar mientras se aferraba. No le hubiera importado seguir así durante mas tiempo, cerrando los ojos en una paz interior mientras dejaba caer la pata con suavidad sobre la cintura de la changeling... cuando entonces ambos escucharon un relincho fantasmagórico cerca.

Por encima de ellos se alzaba amenazante el tempestivo espectro, observándoles mientras resoplaba su gélido aliento. Dispuesto a sepultarles bajo un frío manto de nieve, algo traspasó su cuerpo en una trayectoria de vuelo, confundiendo a Rainier cuando este comprobó que no podía golpear físicamente a la bestia. El señor Highs probó entonces a usar una pequeña nube para impactarle con rayos, que demostraron ser eficaces hasta cierto grado, logrando hacer que el windigo reaccionase a la defensiva. Feather todavía se hallaba intentando canalizar magia de alguna forma mediante el talismán, pero a pesar de la confianza ciega en sus amigas esta no daba sus frutos, teniendo que ser apartada por Rainier de la caída de un carámbano en el último momento. Harto de los ataques eléctricos, el windigo embistió la nube del señor Highs de frente, difuminándola al contacto y congelando una de las alas del jubilado, que se torció una pata en el aterrizaje forzoso.

-¡Papá!- gritó Rainier furioso antes de intentar embestir nuevamente al fantasma estacional. Esto lo llevo a quedar aprisionado en el hielo antes siquiera de lograr acercarse, para desesperación de los que todavía podían moverse. Mas el padre compartió su destino cuando aquella visión le hizo finalmente ceder a su instinto de protección de su familia, con Cuttercloud y Onyxa siendo testigos impotentes de todo esto. Para desesperación de la changeling, el pegaso blanquiazul estaba volviendo a caer presa de la helada, odiando a ese ser por lo que había visto mientras este se abalanzaba una y otra vez sobre Feather, en una inútil persecución aérea donde esta le aventajaba por su velocidad y maniobrabilidad. Con la paciencia agotada, aquel espíritu salvaje finalmente la derribó con la invocación de vientos invernales, que la ralentizaron lo suficiente como para permitirle asestarle un golpe de gracia. Con todo esto, la pegaso no mostró signos de congelación en ningún momento, no atesoraba ningún odio en su interior, pero la caída había dejado patente que no era rival para esa bestia en la actuales condiciones, lamentándose a sí misma haber resultado una decepción para todos sus conocidos, mientras el colgante se le desprendió, deslizándose por el suelo lejos de ella bajo la mirada del windigo hasta alcanzar a Onyxa, capturando esta la atención de la bestia.

Angustiada al verse incapaz de volver a descongelar a Cuttercloud, la changeling no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar al depredador cuando notó el talismán tocarle una pata. No era capaz de guardarle rencor a un ser que basaba su fuerza en el odio de los demás, tan contrario a ella. Solo podía mostrarse piadosa con él, sintiendo lástima y superando cualquier miedo mientras una pezuña se elevaba para ejecutar el golpe final. El windigo retrocedió, dolorido y confuso ante el cegador fulgor que estaba recibiendo. El medallón estaba flotando entre el y la changeling, mientras esta se erguía con misericordia. Intentado embestir varias veces, la criatura se veía incapaz de hacer frente al objeto que comenzaba a caer con suavidad sobre los hombros de Onyxa, haciendo que esta emanara un aura de calidez que hizo gritar al windigo de angustia, ante la atónita mirada de Feather. Sumido en la desesperación mas absoluta, el espectro hizo acopio de toda su voluntad con un grito de guerra mientras se lanzaba decidido a terminar con la única cosa que había conseguido igualar a todo el poder del que disponía, pero en ningún momento la changeling mostró señal alguna de duda, limitándose a seguir el paso lento pero decidido hasta que ambas fuerzas colisionaron. Lo único que la pegaso cartero podía divisar ante tal magnitud era la cálida luz que poco a poco engulló al windigo mientras este ahogaba su grito hasta que tanto este como el fulgor desaparecieron, quedando solo una exhausta Onyxa que cayó desmayada.

_Varios días después, en Northwest Mines Town..._

-No te preocupes por no haber sido capaz de haber activado el medallón, ni siquiera los mejores unicornios son capaces de usar la mayoría de objetos mágicos en toda su eficacia. Menos mal que lo has traído de vuelta, no podemos dejar algo tan peligroso sin la supervisión adecuada- Undying Knowledge hecha la llave a una caja de seguridad, aliviada. -¿Qué fue de la changeling?-

-El pueblo comenzó a descongelarse en cuanto desapareció el windigo, por lo que nadie me creyó cuando intenté explicarles como había salvado a todos. Se la llevaron todavía inconsciente a una celda, y menos mal que pude recuperar el talismán gracias a la autoridad que me daba la nota con la que acompañaste el paquete.- le contesta Fast Feather, mintiendo.

Lo cierto era que tuvo que recuperar el objeto gracias a la colaboración de Cuttercloud, Rainier y el señor Highs, en una operación para liberar a Onyxa al amparo de la noche. A pesar de la insistencia de la pegaso para que la acompañaran, la changeling y el pegaso blanquiazul tuvieron que rechazar rotundamente la invitación.

-Por ahora las cosas están demasiado agitadas como para poder establecernos en otro sitio, y desde luego no puedo dejarla vagar sola por el reino. Pero quien sabe, quizás si en alguna ocasión nos pilla de camino podríamos visitaros.- le explicaba Cuttercloud mientras terminaba de preparar el carromato para el viaje.

El señor Highs miró a su hijo con decisión, sabiendo este que no habría mas ocasiones para aquello que debía hacer. Haciendo acopio de valor, tragó saliva y se dirigió al pegaso blanquiazul.

-Cutter... cuando perdiste el ala, aquellos vientos se adelantaron por mi culpa.- Cuttercloud rememoró aquel momento en un flashback, conmocionado por la confesión. -¡Estaba tan cansado de haber hecho horas extra, que realicé la orden sin pararme a mirar el reloj, queriendo irme a casa de una vez! ¡OJALÁ LA CULPA QUE SIENTO SIRVIERA DE ALGO!- el congénere agachaba la cabeza, ocultando las lagrimas. Cuttercloud observaba atónito en silencio, tanto a Rainiar como al padre de este. Cuando notó a Onyxa frotar sus cuellos, exhaló inexpresivo mientras daba la vuelta y se ajustaba las correas. Las 3 partes entonces se dividieron, tomando cada una caminos distintos. Unas pocas horas después, el pegaso y la changeling acamparon a un lado del camino.

-No es que le odie, pero hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden perdonar.- suspiraba Cuttercloud mientras calentaba la espalda de Onyxa ante el fuego con su propio torso, reposando ambos sobre un costado frente a las llamas y esperando a que se calentara una sopa para el pegaso. Le gustaba lo que ella le hacía sentir ahora, a lo mejor incluso ya no tendría que ahogar sus penas en alcohol... aunque claro, tampoco era cuestión de privarse del gusto de la bebida. Y a todo esto, la changeling sonreía con su regalo de Hearth's Warming entre sus cascos delanteros, todavía cerrado después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Tirando con delicadeza de la cinta, la desabrochó y abrió la tapa del paquete para descubrir de una vez que era lo que contenía: una bufanda de lana color naranja. Una vez que se la ajustó, sonrió mientras se acercaba al cuello del pegaso y abría la boca, adelantándose a la cena.

-En serio, si no dejas de picar vas a ponerte como una vaca.-

Esa noche, Cuttercloud durmió fuera del carromato.

¿FIN?

**Bueno, ha sido un buen viaje ¿no? no es increíble que el cierre de temporada haya sido tan largo ¡nada menos que 5.000 palabras que he tenido que dividir en 2 partes! quiero dar las gracias a quienes me habéis leído, ha sido estimulante escribir cada capítulo. No creo que haya otra temporada, la verdad es que no considero que haya una cantidad de público suficiente como para sentirme estimulado a seguir con el fic, pero al menos tengo la conciencia tranquila al haberle dado un final concluyente... aunque nunca se sabe.**

**Si os habéis quedado con ganas de leer mas sobre Fast Feather, podéis seguirla en su fic original: Parallel Stories, de SrAtomo.**


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Cava, cava, cava**_

El fresco olor del friegasuelos ayudaba a paliar el calor de aquella tarde de verano, mientras una cabecita se alzaba furtiva por una ventana de la cocina. Cuando los ojos azules de aquel potro confirmaron la seguridad del perímetro, este se internó con cautela, deslizando las pezuñas para evitar hacer el menor ruido posible, en dirección hacia la nevera. Con extremo cuidado, el infante acercó los cascos de sus patas al lado de la puerta de la que iba a tirar para abrirla... cuando entonces escuchó un grito histérico procedente de su madre, que acababa de entrar por el pasillo que daba al salón. Haciendo brillar su cuerno, la unicornio gris de peinado verde oscuro arrastraba desde la oreja a su retoño de nuevo al jardín, hecha una furia.

—Habrase visto el niño guarro este, entrando a la casa lleno de tierra hasta entre los dientes ¿Pero tú qué eres, un pony o un marrano? No, si además te parecerán bonitas las huellas que has dejado, con lo que me costó limpiar los restos del barro que metiste hace unos días. Mira que te tengo dicho que limpies en condiciones cuando termines de jugar, pero nooo al señorito le cuesta demasiado venir hasta la manguera y abrir el grifo. ¡Si es que no gano para disgustos con este niño!—

—Pero es que yo...—

—¡Ni peros ni nada, se acabó el irte a hacer agujeros con tu amigo el perro diamante hasta que aprendas a dejarte en condiciones presentables!— sentenció la yegua mientras hacía que el agua y el cepillo trajeran de vuelta el color vainilla y las crines verde oliva del pequeño pony terrestre, frotando a conciencia por todas partes sin discriminación. —¡Un día de estos te mando a una ciudad pegaso hasta que aprendas a lavarte!—

—¡Meeeh! Todo el mundo sabe que sólo los pegasos pueden pisar las nubes como si fueran suelo.— contestaba el potro, sacando la lengua para ocultar su enfado a esa amenaza que había escuchado tantas veces. —¡Áuch!—

La cabeza del pequeño recibió un poco de disciplina materna como recompensa por su actitud rebelde, mientras la autora de esta no paraba de echarle la bronca. —¿Pero cómo es posible acumular tanta suciedad en el lomo? Mira qué asco de manchas, si es que es casi imposible deshacerse de ellas, y ahora encima tiene debajo otra que...— cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba pasando el cepillo por el principio del flanco, hizo que este retirara toda la tierra que lo cubría, provocando que en su cara se reflejara un cambio de humor hacía el extremo contrario de su actual enfado. Esta vez el grito fue más bien como un chillido de fanatismo, haciendo levitar al ahora confuso potro mientras lo abrazaba.

—Ayyy, que mi bebé se hace mayor. Tenemos que hacerte una fiesta para celebrarlo, todos deben ver esto.—

—Emmm ¿Puede venir Bulldogzer también?— preguntaba un confundido potro, solo seguro de que su castigo tendría que esperar.

—¡Sobretodo Bulldogzer ¿como no invitar a tu mejor amigo?!— dijo la madre mientras ambos llegaban a la casa, entrando a la vez que dejaban un rastro de gotas de barro que caían del pequeño, todavía un poco sucio.

Así concluyó el día en que Grounder Stroud obtuvo, como habréis supuesto, su cutie mark, nada menos que una pala. ¿En qué momento le había salido? Ni idea, salió a jugar después de la comida del mediodía siendo un blank flank, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba con su culo levitando frente a su padre, muerto de vergüenza.

* * *

Volviendo al presente, el ahora adulto se encontraba en su despacho, apoyado en la mesa, frotándose la sien con los cascos mientras intentaba aliviarse el estrés. No es que su puesto de alcalde fuera algo que le agobiara, pero el hecho de que se estuviera enfrentando a una crisis agrícola tan extraña lo superaba. El reloj de pie comunicó la llegada de una hora al sonar 10 veces, precedido del sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Haciendo levitar una bandeja con una jarra y dos vasos, su secretaria unicornio se dirigió hasta la mesa.

—Señor Stroud ¿está pensando en esas extrañas desapariciones de cultivos?— dijo ésta mientras hacía que se abrieran un poco las persianas para dejar entrar algo de luz. —Todo el mundo se encuentra desconcertado, no hace falta que usted intente encargarse completamente solo del problema. Debería organizar un consejo de emergencia.— aconsejó antes de ajustarse la rosada crin.

—De la noche a la mañana ha desaparecido una tercera parte de nuestra principal exportación, y no es solo que me esté preocupando por el dinero en sí, sino porque las familias tendrán que decidir entre apretarse el cinturón o reducir las raciones de las próximas semanas...— mientras decía esto, observaba cómo se llenaba el vaso con la bebida que él mismo se estaba sirviendo, mientras la yegua gris oscuro se acomodaba en el lado contrario. —¿Agua? Bianca, ¿que ha pasado con el zumo de zanahoria?—

—Oh, debo hacerle saber que ha sido una de las plantaciones afectadas, junto a...— le dejó un informe sobre la mesa —...lechugas, acelgas, nabos, cebollas, batatas, ajos, calabacines, apios y coliflores.—

El administrador principal de la región paseaba la mirada sobre el escrito, escrutando en busca de algún detalle que se escapara a las cifras de cantidad y valor de mercado que se habían perdido. Nada, no se había librado ni una sola unidad. Suspirando, se acercó a la ventana y observó las consecuencias del problema, al ver un carro a medio llenar aprovisionando una tienda local. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había una relación en todo aquello, haciendo señas a la secretaria para que lo comprobara.

—Dime lo que están descargando.—

—Emmm no se... maíz... tomate... guisantes... trigo... señor Stroud ¿podría compartir conmigo su razonamiento, por favor?— la unicornio nunca se acostumbraría a esos momentos de inspiración de los que el pony terrestre sacaba sus ideas poco comunes.

—Si lo piensas, los productos afectados son hortalizas que maduran a ras del suelo. Ni una sola de ellas crece por encima de las rodillas cuando toca recogerlas.— exponía el alcalde.

—Pero... hay varias dentro de esa descripción que se han salvado. Mire, justo acaban de descargar una caja de escarolas...— señalaba la yegua, cuando de repente se le ocurrió algo que reforzaba la teoría —Ahora que lo pienso, los productos desaparecidos se localizaban en cultivos situados al oeste del pueblo.

Ambos equinos volvieron a sus lugares en la mesa, barajando posibilidades. El pony terrestre se giró hacia una esquina, agarrando una funda de mapas mientras la unicornio apartaba los aparatos sobre el mueble con su magia. Una vez que el mapa adecuado estaba estirado, localizaron las granjas afectadas. Al sur se encontraba el camino principal que lo conectaba con las carreteras principales del reino, de modo que, si había alguien detrás de aquello, era más susceptible de que los cultivos del norte fueran su próximo objetivo, al encontrarse en una disposición más cercana. Ambos coincidieron en que valía la pena designar uno o dos guardias para comprobarlo, de modo que el señor Stroud solicitó a su ayudante que hiciera algunos preparativos mientras guardaba todo en su lugar. Una vez que la unicornio abandonó la estancia, el pony terrestre organizó un poco la decoración de su escritorio, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió escandalosamente con el envite de un guardia. El funcionario tuvo que sujetar una foto de sus padres para que esta no cayera al suelo debido al portazo.

—¡Alcalde Stroud, ha estallado un disturbio del copón!— anunció el joven cadete mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿A qué se debe?!— contestó el administrador sin poder creérselo.

Los nervios del agente de la ley era notorios, pues tuvo que pedir unos segundos para intentar calmarse y explicar los detalles del suceso. —Los ciudadanos están culpando a los perros diamante de esto, alegando que excavan por debajo de las cosechas para robar comida.—

—Esto empieza a irse de las manos. Vuelve y comunica a todos que hagan el favor de esperar a que investigue el asunto en persona, en un rato estaré allí.—

Asintiendo ante la orden, el soldado partió presto a mitigar las masas enfurecidas, mientras que el alcalde y su secretaria se dirigían hacia el lugar de los sucesos con serenidad. Ese día se presentaba bastante más movidito de lo habitual... y todavía era por la mañana.

_**NDA: Agradecimientos a Pandora por la revisión del capítulo.**_

* * *

**_El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:_**

**_Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith_**

**_Parallel Stories - SrAtomo_**

**_Saga de la A - Edo Nova_**

**_La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y_**

**_La roca - Sg91_**

**_Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl_**

**_Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark_**

**_Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo_**

**_Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand_**

**_Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos_**

**_La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc_**


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Malas Pulgas**_

Los representantes de ambas facciones no se quitaban el ojo de encima, inmersos en un duelo de mantener la mirada como si aquello fuera a decidir el resultado de la disputa. En una esquina del metafórico cuadrilátero, un pony terrestre de complexión ancha y musculosa, gris con pecas marrones y crines amarillo apagado. En la otra esquina, un perro diamante del color de la arena con un chaleco verde camuflaje, cuyos hombros comenzaban a la altura de su equino contrincante. Imaginando ambos el sonido de la campana, procedieron a enfrascarse en un juicio de acusaciones y defensas.

—¡Esto solo puede haber sido obra vuestra!— instigó el pony.

—Por vigésima vez ¡nosotros acabamos de llegar hace apenas unas horas!— se defendía el gran canino.

—Esa coartada no te servirá de nada, los resultados hablan por sí solos.— un casco tocó el pecho del perro, desafiante.

—Como no pares de acusarnos por algo que no hemos hecho, voy a darte un auténtico motivo para ello.— se oyó gruñir al sabueso antes de que un par de guardias sujetaran a ambos elementos para evitar que se montara un disturbio.

A pesar de estar todavía en invierno, el ambiente estaba caldeado por parte de ambos grupos. Los granjeros locales se encontraban registrando el lugar de los hechos, en busca de pistas para esclarecer la misteriosa desaparición de los cultivos. Justo en esos momentos, la manada de perros diamantes vino por el oeste, surgiendo de una entrada subterránea lo bastante cerca como para ser vista por los ponies, que al instante asumieron que su habilidad de excavación tenía casualmente algo que ver con el suceso. Haciendo gala de un sentido de la oportunidad muy preciso, el alcalde llegó a tiempo de escuchar los murmullos por parte de los dos bandos en discordia, para evitar que aquello fuera a más.

—¡Por el amor de Cadencia, parecéis potros y cachorros!— se hizo escuchar el administrador de la localidad.

—Señor Stroud, el nombre de la princesa es Cadence, no Cadencia.— la secretaria corrigió la referencia de su jefe, suspirando.

—Como sea, pero aclaremos esto antes de que los estómagos vacíos aumenten la mala leche del personal.

Antes de solicitar el testimonio de los representantes, el alcalde escogió al azar a un miembro de cada bando, para que estos le hicieran por separado un resumen rápido de la situación. Asegurándose de haber obtenido unos datos básicos de manera imparcial, procedió a juntarse con el poni musculoso y el macho alfa para evitar que allí estallara una batalla campal.

—Después de haberme puesto al día, veo que, en efecto, ambos testimonios convergen en la actual situación sin contradecirse entre sí, lo cuál justifica las acusaciones.— el gran perro se enfurecía al escuchar esto, gruñendo mientras el granjero lo miraba triunfante, siendo ambos todavía sujetos por los guardas. —Sin embargo, hay un detalle que la tozudez de ambos habéis pasado por alto.

Unos murmullos aclimataron el ambiente cuál salón de justicia en plena corte. El señor Stroud pidió silencio para que pudiera explicar que era lo que se había ignorado.

—Respetables asistentes, así en frío, digo yo una cosa: ¿Tanto cuesta que unos ponis entren en la gruta y comprueben que las galerías están relacionadas con el suceso?— el grupo de los granjeros quedó sorprendido de algo tan obvio. Pero su representante no cesó en su acusación, volviendo al ataque.

—Pues si eso fuera cierto, entonces lo más lógico hubiera sido que los perros fueran los primeros en decirlo, para demostrar su inocencia. ¿O es que acaso os lo habéis callado de manera conveniente, para escurrir el bulto?

Ambos contendientes no se quitaban el ojo de encima. Finalmente, el can irguió la cabeza con una calmada resolución, dando a sus palabras un tono neutral e indiferente que le llevara a terminar aquello de manera civilizada.

—No hemos tenido ocasión de caer en ello, porque habéis empezado a acusarnos en cuanto pusimos la pata fuera del agujero. Podéis mandar a todos los equinos que os dé la maldita gana ahí dentro, no vais a ver ni un solo agujero de lombriz que pase por debajo de donde estamos pisando.—

—Iré yo mismo— gritaba el granjero líder.

—¡Basta, los dos!— mandaba a callar el funcionario mayor. Asegurándose de haber obtenido la atención de los presentes, el alcalde Stroud procedió a concluir aquella escena. —Concuerdo en que usted vaya, y para asegurar la imparcialidad, también iremos yo y un guardia, siendo los tres guiados aquí por el propio líder de la manada en señal de compromiso. ¿Todos conformes?— Mientras Bianca redactaba un informe por escrito, no pudo evitar fijarse en unos sutiles retazos de ilusión infantil que puso el señor Stroud, al incluirse a sí mismo en la comprobación subterránea.

Momentos después, el improvisado grupo se internaba en la entrada subterránea cual expedición de espeleología, descendiendo por la suave pendiente trazada e iluminada por la raza canina desde la cueva de entrada, hasta la primera de las cámaras bajo tierra, interconectadas por las diferentes galerías que formaban toda una red de tráfico, funcional y adecuada para los propósitos de los perros. No fue un trayecto totalmente recto, como cabría esperarse de las varias imperfecciones del terreno que quedaban expuestas, mas para eso los equinos se habían traído consigo las brújulas, con el fin de estimar la posición de los terrenos. Una vez situados en la primera cámara que hacía las veces de recepción, el alcalde, el granjero y el guardia tomaron medidas de altura y dirección estimada de la zona sospechosa que estaban buscando, mientras el perro diamante daba una lección oral sobre el uso de las galerías y las opciones de trayectos que se abrían a sus alrededores. Concordando en cuál de esos caminos era el que hacía paso por la parte que había creado el recelo de los ponis, se percataron de que, los soportes para sistemas lumínicos de ese túnel, carecían de una fuente de emisión para vislumbrar. Antorcha, cristal, farolillo... lo único que había en sus receptáculos eran telarañas secas y abandonadas, en las que lo único que caía era el polvo del abandono.

—Esto no me demuestra nada, nosotros estamos usando cascos de seguridad con iluminación independiente, al igual que podría hacerlo cualquier pony... o perro.— inquirió el granjero ante las miradas de los demás. Para el alcalde y el can, aquello era prueba suficiente, pero el guarda sugirió que invertir algo más de tiempo en un registro exhaustivo daría una conclusión más precisa, algo que se aceptó de forma unánime, ya que era lo que todos habían ido a buscar allí abajo.

Tras pocos minutos de atenta caminata en busca de cualquier señal de actividad reciente, el funcionario de mayor edad solicitó la parada de la marcha, señalando la pared a su izquierda, visiblemente de color humedecido a la luz de las linternas que protegían sus cabezas.

—Estoy seguro de que estamos justo al lado de los terrenos que pasan por debajo de los campos, y como podemos observar todos, no hay rastro de actividad alguna, ni por el camino que hemos atravesado— el haz de luz de su linterna trazó todo el recorrido de la pared desde atrás, hasta adelantar y llegar a un punto muerto un poco mas adelante de ellos. —ni tampoco por el poco que tenemos aquí enfrente, de lo que se concluye que, salvo que hayamos pasado nada por alto, los perros diamante no guardan relación con la desaparición de las hortalizas debido a la ausencia de pruebas.

Analizando la pared de la gruta señalada, la inquisitiva mirada del granjero siguió intentando rastrear para asegurarse, hasta que finalmente se rindió ante la evidencia, procurando mantener una postura en la que no viera su orgullo ofendido por haber hecho una acusación tan a la ligera.

—Reconozco que me he... que nos hemos equivocado al lanzar las sospechas, y esperamos que disfruten de su estancia lo mejor que puedan, dada la crisis con la que han coincidido.— se disculpaba con maleducada indiferencia.

Suspirando con desgana, el gran can hizo una ligera sacudida en el aire con la zarpa, a modo de aceptar la disculpa. —Instalaremos un puesto de comercio en la superficie para lo que necesitéis y designaré algunos voluntarios para ayudar a resolver este asunto... siempre y cuando no se os vaya el casco con los precios de los bienes que aún quedan, ya nos habéis subestimado bastante por hoy.— esta última puya hizo que el granjero arrugara la nariz con resignación, girándose sobre sí mismo y procediendo a volver a la superficie. A él se unió el guarda, quienes avanzaron unos pocos metros antes de pararse a esperar al funcionario, el cual se había acercado al perro diamante.

—Subiré en media hora o algo así, tengo que discutir algunos detalles sobre precios y legislaciones para que ninguna de las partes tenga preferencia. Decidle a mi secretaria que necesitaré una hoja de estimación económica en mi mesa mañana.— despedía el funcionario a los otros dos equinos mientras los perdía de vista en un giro del túnel, escuchando como los ecos de sus pisadas se perdían en la lejanía. Volviendo la cabeza al canino, ambos entrecruzaron la mirada con seriedad...

—Hijo de mula, todo esto me ha puesto las perlas peludas de corbata.— gruñía el perro de forma relajada, después de un escalofrío con el que liberó la tensión de aquellas mañana.

El funcionario equino descompuso el semblante en una risa, ante el alivió del asunto. —Y dime Bulldogzer ¿que tal estuvo la visita a los territorios del norte?— preguntó con familiaridad a su amigo de la infancia, mientras examinaba la pared bajo los cultivos.

—Sucio, mohoso, oscuro... estuvo genial, tienes que volver a dejarte caer por esa zona un día de estos; de hecho me he traído bastantes botellas de ese vodka tan increíble que hacen mis primos de por allí para echarnos unos tragos.— se estiraba el perro diamante antes de situarse al lado del alcalde, mirando la pared con signos de humedad delante de ellos, y ambos frunciendo el ceño. —Sabía que serías el único pony que se daría cuenta, y menos mal, o la cosa hubiera sido demasiado comprometida.— exclamo con preocupación.

El funcionario exhaló, y golpeando la pared con determinación, esta cayó cual telón de fondo, mostrando una nueva galería que se habría ante ellos, justo por debajo de las cosechas. Para mayor compromiso de la situación, al examinar el suelo, se hallaron restos de hortalizas masticadas por el trayecto de aquella gruta, dejando un rastro que se perdía en la oscuridad limítrofe que las linternas alcanzaban a iluminar. Relinchando ante aquello, el alcalde pensó en un plan de actuación que permitiera investigar aquello en profundidad, sin levantar sospechas entre los ciudadanos o los visitantes.

—Tenemos muy poco margen para saber que está pasando, necesitaremos a gente discreta... y preferiblemente que solo sean tus chicos de confianza. Si alguno de mis ciudadanos se entera de esto, se liará una que no me imagino las consecuencias.

**Este capítulo ha sido revisado por: SrAtomo**

**El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad tienen las siguientes:**

**Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**  
**Parallel Stories - SrAtomo**  
**Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova**  
**La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**  
**La roca - Sg91**  
**Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**  
**Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**  
**Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**  
**Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**  
**Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**  
**La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**  
**Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**  
**Poemas equestres — MoisesR**


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Mesa para dos**_

—

"Bienvenidos a Carrotown" señalaba el amplio cartel al lado del asfalto, mientras el repiqueteante carro tomaba ese desvió, para a continuación apartarse y hacer un alto. Cuttercloud agitaba la cabeza con hastío, deseando llegar al pueblo para quitarse los amarres del vehículo y apalancarse en la primera taberna que se pusiera a su alcance. Al lado suya, la compañera de viaje estiraba sus entumecidos músculos, concordando en su intención de tomarse un descanso para con la improvisada travesía que seguían.

Varios días habían pasado ya desde que iniciaron su viaje, teniendo que afrontar una carretera fría y solitaria por la época en la que estaban; aunque esto último, mas que un inconveniente, jugaba a su favor para poder pasar desapercibidos. Una changeling y un pegaso con un solo ala; a nada que los rumores se expandieran, la preocupación de que buscasen a Onyxa por los sucesos acaecidos en la boda real era latente, y esa carga hacía mella en el humor de ambos. Al menos las lecciones de la yegua ayudaban a que el tránsito se hiciera ameno, introduciendo a esta en las costumbres generales de ese reino que es Equestria. Varias veces el profesor había estado tentado a inventarse algunas cosas, solo para seguir viendo a su alumna sonreír por el rabillo del ojo, atenta mientras ambos no dejaban de vigilar el camino enfrente de ellos. Cuando la situación mejorara, quizás en alguna ocasión ella podría ser quien enseñara cosas sobre su raza, pero de momento habría que esperar a que todo se calmara. Cuando Onyxa cambió a una forma de pony aleatoria mientras Cuttercloud ocultaba su ala izquierda bajo la capa de viaje, prosiguieron la travesía.

Apreciable a simple vista, la primera señal que indicaba la proximidad de la civilización fueron unos huertos que comenzaban a los pies del elevado tramo, tanto a derecha como a izquierda. Sin embargo, era fuerte el contraste que se marcaba entre uno y otro lateral, pues del lado diestro brotaban piñas de maíz como si pepitas de oro se tratase, mientras que el zurdo padecía de una siniestra ausencia. El pegaso blanquiazul solo sabía de tierra lo justo y necesario que fuera para su especialidad con las nubes, pero eso no lo impidió darse cuenta de que ese terreno se estaba desperdiciando, pues en su experiencia de campo había aprendido una o dos cosas al regar cultivos. Quitando importancia al asunto, lo único que le interesaba era descansar bajo techo una noche o dos y aprovisionarse para llegar hasta quien sabe donde.

—No estoy dispuesto a pagar estos precios, habrá que seguir durmiendo en el carro.— expresaba Cuttercloud de mala gana ante una unicornio roja de crines verdes, a semejanza de un tomate... de hecho, su cutie mark era un envase de ketchup, en un alarde de sentido de humor de la changeling. Aunque las monedas no escaseaban, era preciso llevar un control estricto de los gastos, ante la incertidumbre de como podrían obtener un beneficio con el que financiarse. Pero este no era el caso, pues Onyxa le dirigía una mirada de escepticismo, sabiendo que el pegaso había optado por ahorrarse el alojamiento para usar una pequeña parte de este en el bebercio; y si bien es cierto que acampando era mas fácil huir ante un imprevisto, no quitaba la reprochabilidad del acto.

—Te digo que el precio de la estancia estaba inflado, deja de ponerme esos ojos de inquisidora. —se excusaba Cuttercloud a la defensiva, mientras cruzaban la portezuela de la tasca mas cercana.

Fueron recibidos en una amalgama de olores y sonidos, rutinas paralelas ya fuera de residentes o gente de paso. Se daba a entender que la jornada laboral había finalizado en lo que restaba de día, pues mas de un campesino limpiaba la tierra y el sudor de su cara y cuello, mientras que otros se abanicaban con el sombrero o la gorra antes de colgarlas en el cabezal de la silla. Las fosas nasales de Cuttercloud se embriagaban ante la comida y bebida que transitaba entre la cocina y las mesas, casi como si de una producción en cadena se tratase ante la alta demanda, y le hacía relamerse mientras buscada una mesa libre, en un rincón discreto. El pegaso y la changeling terminaron tomando asiento al fondo del local, a medio camino entre la salida a las terrazas y un pequeño escenario, al lado del cuál había una pizarra colgante con futuras actuaciones.

Mientras una mesonera les tomaba nota del encargo, Onyxa apreció a ver como, de entre la cortina del escenario, las puntas de una crin rosa lideraban la puesta en escena de una poni gris azulado. Algunos accesorios de ella llamaron la atención de la changeling, intrigada sobretodo por como una de las orejas estaba decorada por lo que parecían tres perforaciones con diminutas esferas metálicas, conjuntadas por un collar que iba a juego con sus ojos, y decorado este con una diadema en forma de corazón. Colgando a un lado de su lomo, un instrumento musical, a los cuales la yegua cambiaformas todavía asimilaba como si de artefactos mágicos se tratara, extrañada por los efectos sobre la gente que ejercía el sonido procedente de estos. Acomodándose después de afinar la guitarra por última vez, la artista hizo una comprobación del micrófono situado ante ella. El sonido de los cascos tocando el receptor, hizo a su vez de llamada de atención, silenciando los murmullos de los presentes. Conteniendo el aliento por un segundo, con todas las miradas del lugar sobre ella, la pony de tierra comenzó sin mas dilación.

_"Everypony say that they're dangerous_  
_I dont know if believe them_  
_but with all the people apprehensive_  
_and now this really freaking me out_  
_what can I do?_  
_I don't want that for you..._

_Everypony say friendship is magic_  
_here on Equestria_  
_and that means you_  
_when I have to protect you_  
_what if you are in danger?_  
_what can I do?_  
_I don't want that for you..._

_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_How I'm going to tell you?_  
_You're better off ignoring the trouble that I am_  
_I don't want you to worry_  
_About what I have just seen, about the thing I've just been_  
_You don't have to be a part of this_  
_I don't think I want you to be_  
_you don't need this_  
_you don't need me..._

_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh"_

Una avalancha de cascos aplaudiendo emergió tras la última nota musical, llegando a hacer vibrar las mesas mientras Lovely Rock abandonaba el escenario. El embelesamiento de Onyxa ante la canción fue súbitamente roto por su compañero, quien la agitó por el hombro después de dejar el pago de su comida sobre la bandeja de la mesa destinada a ello, con la grosería de no dejar propina. Mientras abandonaban el local, la changeling miró por última vez a la artista con un suspiro de melancolía...

**Este capítulo ha sido revisado por: Volgrand**

**El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

**Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**  
**Parallel Stories - SrAtomo**  
**Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova**  
**La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**  
**La roca - Sg91**  
**Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**  
**Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**  
**Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**  
**Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**  
**Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**  
**La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**  
**Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**  
**Poemas equestres — MoisesR**

**Si os ha gustado la actuación de Lovely Rock, este personaje pertenece a Volgrand y protagoniza su propio one shot: Cantar con el corazón (disponible aquí en fanfiction).**


	15. Capítulo 14

**_La noche me confunde_**

Una sombra se deslizaba al amparo de la luz argentada. Reptando entre viviendas, agazapada tras las vallas, esquivando miradas y acechando, cautivada por su propio instinto. Onyxa se desplazaba furtivamente, en busca de algún sabor que le sacara de la monotonía en la que se había convertido su dieta durante el último mes, pero extrañamente solo había encontrado tonos amargos en las casas de los alrededores cercanos, alguna como mucho agridulce. Sabiendo que su compañero de andanzas iba a estar fuera de combate hasta bastante después del amanecer (y suspirando al recordarlo abrazado a una botella), se aventuró a desplazarse hacia el norte, detectando un débil rastro que al menos prometía valer la pena. Se permitió el capricho de quedarse un poco embriagada mientras localizaba la fuente de aquel prometedor rastro, perdiendo la noción de la cantidad de sombras de los edificios de entre las que saltaba cual felino callejero.

Para su mala suerte, llegó a un momento en el que los callejones pasaron a ser vías de una anchura considerable, precediendo y concediendo vía de acceso a villas y granjas de cosecha. Nerviosa, la changeling se debatía entre el ansía de intentar camuflarse con la tierra y tomar el riesgo, o decidir que esto debería ser suficiente y retirarse de forma segura. Unos pasos después de emprender la vuelta, comenzó a hiperventilar con ansia, y esprintó hacia la dirección que le indicaba aquella tentadora estimulación de sus fosas nasales. Incapaz de organizar sus pensamientos, miraba a todos lados en busca de alguien que pudiera escubrirla, fijándose en cualquier ventana que pudiera tener algún mínimo rastro de luz mientras cada latido de su corazón hacía que la adrenalina recorriera su cuerpo. Saltando una última valla, Onyxa se agazapó bajo una ventana cerrada, intentando controlar su respiración mientras se daba el lujo de sonreír victoriosa.

Sin duda alguna, aquella era la casa de la que emanaba la algarabía, tierna y jugosa, cálida como una sopa en un día helado. La oscura yegua dió un último vistazo al panorama frente a ella: no había caído en la enorme extensión de calabazas que se extendía por todo el terreno de aquella propiedad, suspirando de alivio al comprobar que no había pisado alguna y hubiera dejado un rastro de su presencia en aquel sitio. Resguardada en la sombra fuera de la vista de nadie, dejó caer la cabeza con los labios entreabiertos, saboreando el néctar de su victoria. Cada pizca de aquel sentimiento sabía a gloria, entumeciendo sus sentidos junto al cansancio del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para llegar hasta ahí. Los músculos se le entumecían a la vez que su capacidad sensitiva quedaba mermada, hasta difuminarse en un estado donde solo prevalecía la dulce estimulación que la había reclamado hasta aquella zona. Todo aquello daba lugar a que la changeling entrara en un estado de incapacidad parecido al de estar consciente en una mínima parte, mientras lo que ocurría a su alrededor se tornaba borroso y tardío, bajo el efecto de un placebo embriagador.

—¡Papá, un monstruo!— escuchó, después de que un chillido infantil la despertara súbitamente del trance.

A la mañana siguiente, el muñón de su ala despertaba a Cuttercloud, gruñendo mientras una botella vacía era empujada y rodada hacía un lado. Haciendo un esfuerzo por salir del carro, se dirigió a lavarse la cara en un riachuelo cercano, desperezándose. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Onyxa no estaba por los alrededores, o al menos de estarlo en una apariencia que el pudiera reconocer. Suspirando, puso camino a la plazuela central mientras pensaba en excusas para todo tipo de situaciones vergonzosas en las que la changeling podría haberse metido por su curiosidad. Todavía bostezando, anduvo por varias calles en busca de algún equino cuyo comportamiento fuera sutilmente diferente a los del resto, cuando el hambre le reclamó un desayuno en condiciones. Ojo avizor, tomaba asiento en la terraza de una dulcería cercana, sin dejar de observar los alrededores mientras era atendido por el personal del local. Mientras ligeros sorbos de café ayudaban a bajar la ingesta, un señor abandonaba un periódico en una mesa contigua, cosa que el pegaso blanquiazul aprovechó para ponerse al día en lo que actualidad se refiere. La gente allí presente se quedó estupefacta al ver como Cuttercloud gritaba una palabra malsonante, a la vez que con violencia dejaba el pago por el pedido en la mesa y abandonaba el local a toda prisa. Poco tardó en averiguar el trayecto al sitio que buscaba, recuperando el aliento y aclarando su mente mientras preparaba varias maneras de afrontar los escenarios que imaginaba podrían suceder. Con resignación, el pegaso atravesó la puerta situada bajo el gran cartel de "Oficina gendarme", que insistía en recalcar la función del edificio mediante un par de guardas haciendo ronda a los lados de la entrada, quienes siguieron a Cuttercloud con la mirada por debajo de las comisuras de sus cascos.

Varias sensaciones hacían mella en Onyxa mientras estaba en la celda. Llevada allí entre cuerdas y nudos, cargando con la culpa de algo que desconocía, dolida por el desprecio de conclusiones apresuradas, he incluso preocupada por el desconcierto de no saber como podría salir de ahí y que su tapadera acabara saliendo a la luz. Pero por encima de todo ello, estaba decepcionada consigo misma, repulsa por haberse dejado a merced de un instinto primario que la llevó a bajar la guardia y terminar siendo apresada. Después de todo por lo que había pasado hasta donde su memoria llegaba desde que era pequeña, tantas experiencias por las que ella había abrazado la individualidad personal, y sin embargo la llamada del hambre siempre le terminaba rebajando al nivel de un depredador inconsciente. Una bestia es lo que no quería ser, un estomago que solo es saciado mientras tenga a su alcance un recipiente que lo provisione. Y desde la esquina de la celda en la que la yegua estaba cabizbaja, notó que un calor comenzaba a envolverla...

Cuttercloud no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo consolarla. Consigo trajo una manta para abrigar a la changeling mientras le echaba una bronca por ser tan descuidada, pero la expresión de esta al erguirse lo dejó destrozado, y sin poder enfadarse con aquella mirada de lamentos salados. La noción del tiempo se desvanecía mientras Onyxa sollozaba en el cuello del pegaso, tal que este la tranquilizaba para poder buscar la solución a esto cuanto antes, y la puerta de la celda se abría detrás de el para dejar paso a mas gente. Corbata, gemelos, cuello de camisa... la indumentaria de aquel pony de tierra entrado en años no dejaba lugar a dudas de que debía ocupar un puesto importante en la comunidad, pero la ausencia de identificación impedía discernir si era relativo a la administración legal. Detrás de el, una unicornio con portafolios y bolígrafo estaba lista para redactar las entradas de registro sobre lo que fuera a ocurrir allí dentro.

* * *

****Este capítulo ha sido revisado por: Pandora  
****

**El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

**Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**  
**Parallel Stories - SrAtomo**  
**Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova**  
**La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**  
**La roca - Sg91**  
**Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**  
**Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**  
**Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**  
**Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**  
**Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**  
**La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**  
**Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**  
**Poemas equestres — MoisesR**


End file.
